An Irken's Mistress
by echosong258
Summary: Although not much happened between them in the past, it was enough to leave Gaz heart broken when Zim left without saying good-bye. Now 5 years later Zim appears and asks her to be his Mistress or suffer the consiquences. At first, Gaz wants nothing to do with him, but as time goes on, she finds it harder to resist the fiery passion she feels for him. Can there be something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.  
Hello to those who are following me and maybe will follow me. This is my first Invader Zim fanfic.  
I had originally wanted to write another one first and then make this one a prequel, but when the inspiration came I went with it.  
For the record, I like Constructive Criticism. Meaning you cannot rip my heart out, burn it and then dance on the ashes.  
I want to grow as a writer, and I appreciate those who help me do that.  
Also, this story's rated T but may change to M. I'm still debating...  
****For the record I picture Gaz as more indifferent than angry.****  
This first part is POV, but it doesn't come into play until later in the story. So remember it. Hopefully the rest will be in 3rd POV.**

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

_I studied the purple haired beauty before me; no longer the child I remembered but a beautiful human woman. She had always been different from the other filthy dirt children that inhabited this planet. She maintained the air of indifference to those around her over the years, but the mischievousness that occasionally graced her amber eyes when she opened them was now a fiery challenge of defiance to anyone who dared cross her._

_She had a tall yet petite frame, at an average human female height; about 5'7 in human measurements. Long slender legs, a trim waist, full breasts, pale skin and short purple hair that framed her face. The long dress she wore enhanced her beauty. _

_I felt my insides turn into chaos; my squeedly spooch churning with unrecognizable desire. The only times I felt something similar to this was when I first arrived on this planet with every intent to enslave it, and again when I decided to take my revenge on those who had wronged me. But this felt entirely different._

_Those desires I would call thirst; something easily appeased. _

_This, this felt like _hunger_._

_She had completely captivated me, enchanting me with her fire, and I knew at that moment, I had to posses her._

_I had to make her _mine_._

* * *

Gaz waited outside the gym for her brother to finish his workout, the music from her Game Slave the only noise at the moment, since she had just beaten up some stupid jocks who had attempted to flirt with her. She gave a small smirk, besides her Game Slave and pizza, in her 17 years of life; bringing pain to others was something she enjoyed.

She wasn't short, but it was her petite frame that caused people to underestimate her strength. They often believed she was some sort of helpless damsel in distress that could easily be wooed and taken advantage of. A belief she used to get the upper hand every time she got into a fight. Although most girls would have killed to look like her, she didn't think much of her figure.

"Thanks for waiting sis." Dib said as he walked out. He still had the same hair style and clothes, but being 6 feet tall with a lean frame, he had girls falling for him around every corner. "That workout was refreshing! You should sign up for some kick boxing classes or something like that. You're really good at it."

"I don't _need_ other people to help me practice, Dib." She spat in annoyance.

He shrugged, "Yeah but it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot."

She turned to him and narrowed her eyes, causing her brother to flinch, "There's only one other person who can take me in a fight, and in case you didn't remember, he left the planet 5 years ago. And unless he comes back, I'm going to keep practicing _alone_."

They walked in silence for some time, before Dib interrupted his sister's peace, "I wonder how he is..." He mused.

Gaz arched an eyebrow but didn't answer. She wasn't willing to let her brother find out she was just as curious as he was about the alien who somehow managed to become their friend after a year of being on Earth. She was still suspicious about what happened that caused a sudden change in Zim; going from a egoistic and arrogant invader to a calm, indifferent yet _still_ arrogant being who just happened to live on the same planet as them. She couldn't deny that the three of them had enjoyed each others company during the 2 years they hung out. Especially when Zim had begun teaching them some Irken Military hand-to-hand combat, it also helped with the rivalry that was still there. But what bothered her was why he was suddenly interested in _her_ friendship. He never paid attention to her before (only focusing on his rivalry with her brother) then suddenly he was spending time with her even when Dib wasn't around, giving her private lessons since Dib couldn't keep up with the rapid pace she learned at. The weirdest part was she felt a bit of willingness to give him a chance, and that made her all the more reluctant to let him approach her.

Despite that he never gave up, and eventually she found herself opening up to him. But it made her hate him even more when without warning he left the planet. The pain and inner turmoil he caused her almost overwhelmed her; nearly consuming her with emotions she had yet to comprehend.

"Hey that reminds me, I need to pick up my suit for tonight's party!" Dib shouted suddenly, causing Gaz to flinch in irritation. "The shop is in the same direction as home, so we'll stop by. Do you already have a dress?"

She snorted, "Of course I do Dib. I don't wait till the last-minute like you."

"Yeah that's true. I wonder what made Dad want to throw such a fancy party. As far as I know he doesn't need any sponsors, and he's not coming out with any new inventions or projects..."

"Maybe he just wants to celebrate the fact your head isn't likely to explode anymore." She interrupted.

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG! IT NEVER WAS!" He retorted.

"Says you."

"My head has always been normal! I don't get why everyone always says..."

"Shut up Dib. I'm in the zone."

* * *

Gaz examined her reflection; she was wearing a long, sleek sleeveless black dress that reached her feet with lace that covered her shoulders and reached the base of her neck, long black gloves that reached past her elbows and black heels. (A/N pic of the dress is on my profile)

To say she was unhappy with the dress would be true, but saying she liked it was an out right lie. But she was willing to wear it for her dad, he had given it to her the year before, in case she planned to go to her Junior Prom (which she didn't). She felt flattered he managed to pick out something that was a bit more suited to her tastes, despite not really being home he did a better job than she had expected. That didn't make the dress any less annoying though.

She allowed herself a smirk, despite the dress being flattering, she was sure if any guys tried to approach her she would still be able to hand their buts to them.

"Gaz?" Dib knocked on her door, "Ready to go?"

She grunted in response and opened her door. Her bother was wearing a black suit with a deep navy blue tie. She noticed the suit didn't have any padding to make it seem that he had broad shoulders, not that he needed it with all the exercise he did.

"Come on." She bushed past him, "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave. Even if it's dad's party I don't want to stay there longer than I have too."

Dib hurried after her, chatting endlessly along the way while she immersed herself into the world of her Game Slave during the ride there, only grunting every once in a while as a response to something he had said.

The party was everything Gaz knew it would be; completely and utterly infuriating.

Every guy there stared at her and attempted talking to her; only go get a vicious tongue lashing that sent them away with their tails between their legs. At first it was amusing seeing them leave with their confidence shattered, but after the 8th time, it got old, and she found it more difficult each time to keep her temper in check.

_It's for dad..._ She reminded herself, _I just have to put up with this a little longer..._

She looked around for her brother; he had been by her side till about 20 minutes ago, when a crowd of girls suddenly pulled him away in an attempt to get his attention. She shook her head; he would never give them the light of day.

"Gazlene! We have not spoken much since you arrived, are you enjoying the party?" She looked up to see her father, Professor Membrane, approach her.

She gave him a small, genuine smile, "Don't worry Dad; I know how busy you are. I don't really mind."

He patted her head, "Thank you Gaz, I appreciate that you understand the importance of SCIENCE! I'm also very pleased your brother is beginning to see its importance as well. Speaking of which, where is he? It's getting late, you should head home and I would like him to go with you."

"He got dragged off by a bunch of girls."

Her father laughed, "Your brother is as popular as I was at his age! Of course no woman could ever steer me away from my true love; Lady Science!"

She playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"Go find your brother and head home, but make sure to call me when you arrive."

"Don't worry Dad, we will."

"Professor Membrane?" One of his colleagues approached him and Gaz left to look for her brother.

She walked around the grand hall, trying to find him thru the number of people who had attended the party. When she finally spotted him in a corner talking to someone, irritation flashed thru her; she could have been on her way home playing her Game Slave and not taking forever to find him. She was going to doom the person he was talking to and then give Dib a good pounding of his own.

As she approached her brother she got a better look at his friend and froze. If it wasn't for the green skin and lack of a nose and ears, she wouldn't have recognized him. Beside her brother stood Zim, laughing at whatever it was they were talking about as though they were life-long friends, not the frienemies they were years before.

Zim was much taller now, taller than Dib, and Gaz reluctantly admitted to herself that he was very handsome for an alien with such a lame disguise. He still wore a black wig but now the hair was longer, slicked back into small spikes. He was not only tall, but muscularly built with broad shoulders; he held a certain air about him. He wore a black suit that fit his frame perfectly with a red tie. The jacket perfectly tailored to fit broad shoulders and the pants only barely hid his strong legs.

His eyes flickered towards her and she realized she had stared at him. She met his gaze with a challenging glare, only to have him smirk in amusement and give her a small nod of acknowledgement. She clenched her fists as he began to walk towards her with Dib by his side. He was going to say hi, but she wouldn't give him any sort of satisfaction that he may have had some sort of subtle effect on her. Crossing her arms she gave him a bored expression when suddenly a crowd of girls approached her brother and Zim, all of them eager to flirt with the boys. She took advantage of the distraction and rushed over, grabbing her brother by the collar of his jacket and dragging him out of the room.

"Gaz!? Where did you come from? What are you doing? Let me go!"

She ignored her brother's cries and continued walking through the deserted hallway, determined to get out before Zim could catch up with them. "I looked everywhere for you Dib. Dad already said we could go home and unless you don't plan on sleeping tonight I suggest..."

"Leaving without saying good-bye _little_-Gaz?" She stopped abruptly at the voice, _his voice, _and turned on her heel, causing Dib to cry out in surprise. Even after all these years she still recognized it.

Zim approached them, his eyes on Gaz's face. "I wondered what caused you to suddenly disappear like that Dib. Now I know." His eyes moved lazily over her body as he studied her. "Are you the same little-Gaz who got upset with Zim and tried to doom him when he failed to give her the attention she wanted?"

If looks could kill, she was sure he would have died 10 times over, "Don't twist things and make them seem like something they're not, or the same thing will happen to your neck!" She snapped.

The corners of his mouth twitched, "You continue to have the same temperament, its good to know you haven't changed too much. You were always fascinating as a child, but now as a woman I find you very alluring."

Gaz felt her blood begin to rush to her face, "No one asked you for your opinion!" She retorted coldly.

"GAZ!" The pair broke their gaze too look at Dib, who was gasping for air since his little sister was still holding him by the collar of his jacket and shirt, cutting off his air-way. She let go, allowing her brother to finally breath, before turning back to face Zim. Her mind was in chaos; her senses clouded in some sort of haze she couldn't give a name too. She was strong, intelligent, better than the rest of the human race; yet she found herself struggling internally just from hearing him say her name. She wasnt some school girl who swooned over the most popular boy in class; she was Gazlene Membrane, a cold and ruthless girl. And no one got the better of her.

"Clever disguise." She said sarcastically over her brothers wheezing,

Suddenly, his disguise flickered and disappeared revealing his antennae and ruby-colored eyes. He still wore the same Invader uniform, but somehow it was more menacing.

"Better?" He asked.

She scoffed, "I'm surprised you don't try to blend in better. To stupid to figure out how to use your own technology?"

"Gaz!" Her bother cried out, his face reddening in embarrassment.

"Zim only wanted to make sure he would be recognized by you. Humans are a very stupid species after all. Although, you and your brother are a rare exception." He replied with a smug look.

"Congratulations, your now a blockhead instead of an imbecile for realizing that." She replied sarcastically as she turned to leave.

"Don't tell me your not going to stay. Zim wanted to spend a bit more time with an old friend."

Gaz examined his expression; there was something hidden in his face that caused a bit of unease in her. If she could put a name to it she would say he looked like he was starving. At this realization she felt a small shutter go down her spine.

"Hope you like disappointment, especially since we were never friends." Her voice void of any of the emotion she felt coursing through her.

"GAZ!" Dib shrieked, glancing from Zim to his sister, desperate to find a way to end the argument without causing something that would result in him waking up without any of his internal organs.

Zim put a hand to his chest mockingly and smirked, "That was a harsh blow little-Gaz, Zim does not think he will survive."

"Your voice is making me sick." She turned abruptly and left, taking with her his chances of saying anything else.

"Gaz?! Gaz!" Dib called out, attempting to make his sister come back. When he realized there was no chance in that happening, he quickly apologized to Zim and rushed after her.

"I can't believe you said that!" He ranted once they were in the car, "You were beyond cold-hearted with him! Don't you remember all the years we hung out? Or all the times he helped us when we needed it? I mean, he's our _friend!_ And he's finally back! You should be happy! You finally have someone around who knows you and can challenge you, but instead of being nice your acting..."

Gaz pulled out her Game Slave, attempting to ignore her brother, allowing him to lecture her on how she acted. But her thoughts were far from the little virtual world she enjoyed so much. Instead she thought back to when she had spotted Zim, he seemed more powerful; there was something dangerous and sinister about him. There was a certain hardness to his features and an arrogance in his stance that surpassed the way he had been before. He carried himself with a commanding air of self-confidence that added to his arrogance, declaring he didn't follow the rules of others, only his. He had changed; he wasn't the same Zim from her memories, and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

* * *

Zim lounged in his base, allowing a vision of creamy pale skin, silky hair and bewitching amber eyes consume him. He would have never guessed the Gaz-human would turn out so beautiful, never had he met such a captivating female who was also so cold and ruthless. His lips twisted into a cynical smile; perhaps she could be more than just a pawn to him.

"HI MASTA!" Gir suddenly appeared, "I GOT ME SOME NACHOS!" He proceeded to roll on the ground covering the floor with cheese sauce while laughing maniacally.

"Gir! The Scary Monkey Show is on, go watch it!" He snapped.

"YAY MONKEY!" Gir ran to the elevator.

"Computer, clean up the mess Gir left!"

The computer sighed, "Yes Master." It replied in a bored tone.

Zim leaned back in his chair and began forming a plan; getting her to cooperate willingly would be difficult. He needed more than just getting her a new Game Slave or offering her all the pizza that planet Earth had to offer to make sure she would stay. Something that meant even more to her. Something with unspeakable value.

The sun had begun to rise when he finally finished calculating everything. He had spent the entire night coming up with ideas, tossing out the ones that were not good enough and strengthening the ones that were. Pleased with the final idea he had decided on he set out, determined to get as much of a start on it as he possibly could.

* * *

Gaz was nibbling on a piece of toast in her room when she heard the doorbell ring, "Dib! Answer the door!" She shouted.

When he didn't answer she got up and marched over to his room, "DIB!" She shouted again banging on his door. The sound of running water reached her ears; he was in the shower. She huffed in annoyance and walked down the stairs, ready to rip the head off the person who stood on the other side of the door.

"Hello little-Gaz."

Gaz stared up at the stupidly disguised alien as a mixture of surprise, confusion and anger swirled within her. He was almost the exact same thing as the night before when he had deactivated his desguise, only much more casual. Despite his casual clothes, he was radiating arrogant confidence as he looked down at her. The same haze that took her over the night before came back, along with the shiver that went down her spine. He was causing these feelings and she absolutely _loathed_ him for it.

"Leave." She whispered menacingly, and proceeded to slam the door in his face.

"Did you honestly believe that would work?"

She spun around, caught off guard that he was not only inside her house but invading her personal space as he leaned towards her. "You underestimate Zim if you believe such pathetic rejections will keep me away." He lifted his hand towards her, brushing a few strands of hair from her cheek, moving slowly towards her neck, "Could it be, little-Gaz, that you are avoiding me?"

She threw her fist at him, narrowly missing his jaw as he suddenly jerked away, "Don't EVER touch me!" She hissed thru clenched teeth.

The corners of his lips twitched in amusement, "Always speaking your mind, you will give hours of entertainment to Zim."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why are you here?" she asked after a moment.

"Zim is here to discuss something very important with you and your brother-unit."

"You can talk to Dib without me." She crossed her arms and gave him a haughty look, her tone uninterested.

"Are you sure? You may find what Zim has to say very interesting."

Her eyes narrowed, "What do you _really_ want Zim?"

His disguise disappeared. He was no longer wearing his Invader uniform, but a long black cape, black boots that were above his knees with some sort of metal plate over the knees, a long-sleeved red shirt with black stripes that gave it a royal design and his gloves seemed to be longer as well. He looked more like a dark prince than an Invader.

She gazed into his dark and unfathomable red eyes as he leaned towards her. "Zim wants _you_ little-Gaz."

* * *

**For the record I had the longest debate with myself for this story. I wasnt sure if I should start when they were younger (which I did at first) or start with this.  
Obviously this idea won.  
I feel like I rushed thru it tho...****  
OMG! You have absolutely NO idea how long it took me to get the cover picture for this story done!  
It took FOREVER!  
Anyways, Read and Review!  
Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.  
Hello everyone! ^^  
I'm surprised how much attention this fanfic got in such a short amount of time. My other story didn't get as much attention at first. Not that I mind but still it was like wow! haha.  
So I started working on this and I hope it turned out well. I wouldn't want to disappoint!  
It took forever to get it over 2000 words, not including the space where I write my thoughts.  
Remember, the first part comes into play later in the story, its like a way of letting you know what is happening or what had happened. You just gotta figure out where it applies.  
**

* * *

_I quietly peaked around the corner to find Zim talking with 2 other aliens on his computer screen. They looked just like him only much taller. Hadn't he mentioned once that his leaders were taller than everyone else?_

_I inched closer, trying to hear their conversation better..._

_"Your not really an Invader Zim. We just wanted to get rid of you." The purple alien said._

_Zim clenched his fists, "No! I AM an invader! I am NOT a DEFECT! How can you be saying such things to me!?"_

_The red alien looked at him, and replied in a calm tone, "Listen Zim, we have other more important things to take care of. Now that you actually know, don't bother wasting your time calling. Because we're not going to waste our time answering." _

_The screen turned black. _

_I looked over at Zim, whose eyes were still fixed on the computer screen before him. I may not like him, but with all the time I spent trying to stop him from taking over the Earth, I actually knew how to read his emotions. And I could see that the conversation was enough to destroy him on the inside. _

_He screeched, and proceeded to destroy his lab. Screaming what I can only assume were profanities in his native language. I shrunk back into a corner, keeping distance and keeping hidden from the crazed alien. Who knew what he would do if he found me in the state he's in. After what seemed like hours, he finally stopped, taking deep ragged breaths, attempting to calm down as he sat on the ground, elbows propped on his knees. I quietly left my hiding place and approached him. _

_His antennae twitched, "What are you doing here filthy Earth-worm?" _

_I paused. Unsure how to answer his question, because honestly; I didn't really know the answer myself. Maybe it was pity; he had just been told by his leaders, the ones he adored with all his might that he was actually nothing to them. Or maybe it was disappointment; I had tried to defeat an alien who in reality, was never really a threat at all. _

_I looked at his face, and I found the answer: I UNDERSTOOD him. I knew what it was like, to have the people you care about tell you you're not important, my sister practically did that everyday. To have the one person you look up think you're a disappointment, my dad always wanted me to give up what I loved for what he loved. He even called me insane sometimes._

_It's not like it really bothered me before, I mean, we like what we like and no-one can really change that. But that was my reason for approaching the little alien and sitting beside him, staring up at the computer screen along with him._

_Silence stretched on, neither of us saying anything. Finally I took a deep breath, and without looking away from the screen, I asked the first thing that came to mind. _

_"Do you have any snacks?"_

* * *

"What?"

Zim watched as Gaz raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"It will be a mutually beneficial arrangement." He said coolly.

"Being out in space for such a long time must have done some damage." She shook her head in mock pity, her voice full of sarcasm. "That's a shame, you didn't have many brain cells to begin with."

He reached out again, brushing her cheeks with his clawed gloves. If she didn't already have her back to the door, she would have taken a step backwards. But she refused to look weak, so she stood her ground.

"Didn't I already warn you not to touch me?"

Zim gazed at her face, his eyes searching. "You cannot say you are not aware of the attraction between us little-Gaz. You have never allowed anyone else to touch you, and if they happen to get the chance, you would have doomed them by now."

Gaz calmly smacked his hand away with the back of her hand, "Your more arrogant than I remember." She said, her breath burning in her throat.

He pulled away, putting distance between them. She felt relief and disappointed at the same time.

"Zim?"

Gaz looked away towards her brother who was rushing down the stairs, a wide and excited smile on his face.

"What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?" He asked pointing to Zim's clothes.

Zim walked past him into the living room. Dib gave a curious look to his sister who simply shrugged as they followed him.

"Guess who the new Almighty Tallest of Irk is?" Zim asked as he turned around.

Dib blinked in surprise, "The Tallest is the leader of your people right?" Zim nodded. "And if there is a new tallest then... Oh wow Zim! You're the leader of your people now?!"

Gaz face-palmed. Only her brother would take so long to figure it out.

"Yes. Not only does normal Irken clothing no longer flatters the way it should, but it bores me. Of all the clothing designed especially for me, this one caught my attention."

Gaz looked at him. Wasn't he speaking in third person just a bit ago?

"But that is not why I am here. You are already aware that the Irken Empire had set out to conquer the universe. Wanting to be part of that was the reason I ended up on this planet." He said with a touch of bitterness in his tone, one that Dib understood and caused confusion in Gaz.

"Yeah I remember. What was it called... Impending Doom Two? Well its a good thing that's all behind us now. How long have you been in power? When did you call it off?"

Zim gave him a smug look, "Operation Impending Doom Two has in no way been called off. The invasion is still on. In fact, Earth is one of the top planets on my list."

He watched as the color drained from Dib's face. "What?"

"Earth will be one of the first few planets invaded. A bit of twisted humor really. The false mission I was given is now a reality."

"But... But... But..." Dib stuttered, "You... You gave all the at up 7 years ago!"

"I never said that. I said those who had wronged me would pay. And true to my word, my previous _Tallest_," He spat out the word, "Did pay. That day shall be relished in my memories forever. But they are not the only ones who must suffer." He walked over to Dib, not quite towering over him since he was only taller than him by 2 inches, but the aura of hatred and malice was great enough to cause the human to cringe back a bit. "This planet will fall, and you have exactly thirty Earth days to prepare."

"YOU BASTARD!" Dib's anger consumed him and he threw a punch at Zim who calmly avoided his attack, grabbing Dib's wrist and flinging him across the room. Dib hit the wall and groaned as he fell to the ground.

Zim felt a thrill course through him at Dib's distress. He had waited an eternity to bring his enemy to his knees. But this was just a lure into a much larger, deadlier trap, just a tease to reel Dib in. Zim allowed himself to enjoy the moment, but not let it overwhelm him, not untill Dib Membrane was completely destroyed.

"I am willing to extend your time of preparation under certain circumstances." Zim waited, watching as Dib slowly got up and gave him a look of interest. Zim knew Dib was willing to listen, even he didn't give the humans a huge amount of time, some time was better than nothing at all.

"My first condition is that you come with me, you will begin working on a project that I have planned for a while. A sort of doom's day project. Although Irken's are far more advanced in technology and intelligence, I still want you to be a part of it."

Dib shook his head, he opened his mouth ready to bombard the alien with the millions of questions he had when Zim interrupted. "If you say no, the amount of time I will give you will be cut in half."

He closed his mouth, glaring. "How long?"

"That is part of the second condition," Zim turned his gaze to Gaz, who met his eyes with irritation burning in hers. "I want Gaz in exchange for one year of preparation. The exact amount of time I spent living a lie."

Dib looked confused. "Gaz? Why would you want my sister?"

"Not that I'd ever go with you." Gaz interrupted, her voice furious.

"You might want to reconsider little-Gaz. You hold the power to save your planet." He reached towards her again, twisting a lock of her hair in around one of his fingers. He felt the strings of desire, and annoyance rose within him.

She took a step back, "Is that your argument to convince me? Because if it is, it's a really pathetic one."

"And you still haven't answered my question." Dib walked over and stood by his sister. "Why do you want Gaz? You plan on making her your personal servant!?"

Zim scoffed, "Actually, I plan on something much more enticing. I wish for her as my mistress."

The Membrane siblings gave him a confused look, and after a moment Dib spoke first. "You want her to be the queen of your people?"

Zim laughed maniacally, wrapping one arm around his side with his other hand against the wall for support. "Oh great Irk, no!" he said once his laughter began to subside, "You completely misunderstood me." He stood straight again, crossing his arms and smirking arrogantly. "I meant for her to be my ladylove, my bedmate, my _lover_."

In an instant, Gaz had grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him against the wall, her amber eyes filled with unparalleled fury. "You're DEAD if you think you can treat me like some sort of whore!"

Zim's antennae twitched, his composure completely collected, "It is not in your best interest to harm Zim little-Gaz."

_Again with the third-person._ She thought bitterly, "Give me _one_ good reason I shouldnt doom you into the fiercest of nightmare worlds!"

"Your father-unit."

Gaz froze, her grip on Zim's clothes loosening slightly. "My... Dad...?"

Zim nodded, "Your father remembered me when I went to see him earlier today." He said as he gently took her hands off him. "He was even willing to show Zim around and prattle about how your brother was now interested in 'real science'. So trusting your father-unit." He gave contemptuous smile, "He never suspected anything."

Gaz tore her hands away from Zim's grasp, "WHAT DID YOU TO DO HIM?!" She shrieked.

Dib felt his insides burn, making it difficult to breathe. His dad was now at the mercy of this psychotic alien.

"Your father-unit now has Nanorobotics, or nanites as you prefer calling them, in his system. Should they be activated, they will begin to destroy him from the inside out. It will appear as though he has one of your common Earth illnesses. In reality he will have what appears to be Autoimmune Disorder, a condition that occurs when the immune system mistakenly attacks and destroys healthy body tissue."

"You wont get away with that!" Dib shouted after finding his voice, "We'll just tell our dad to look into it! He hardly ever gets sick!"

"One of the many reasons he won't suspect very much. However if he becomes aware of the nanites, it will trigger a signal that will alert me, giving me the choice to terminate his life instantly or make him suffer all the more."

"How can you do this!? I was there that day when you found out everything! I even helped you move on! We were _friends_!"

Zim looked at him with bored amusement, "Just because I allowed you to find out about my situation, it did not make us friends. You are simply a pawn to me." He turned and headed to the door, "I will give you exactly one week to decide what you wish to do."

Dib gave him a look of disgust, "GO TO HELL ZIM!"

Zim turned towards them, his lips twitching as he recalled the human's definition of this place known as hell. "I've already been there and back. It's your turn Dib."

* * *

**Eep! Even I'm surprised at how my Zim turned out! Tell me what you think of him!  
Remember, Constructive Criticism only.  
Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.  
Hey everybody! This is definitely the longest chapter I've written so far. Over 4,000 words without my intro and after-thoughts.  
So we'll definitely see a bit more on Zim's character. Not as cold as the last chapter but still...  
I hope I did ok. Keep in mind you have to figure out where the beginning applies XD.  
I'm currently in a stump in regards to exciting scenes. For example I'm writing a Kick Buttowski fan fic, but I can't figure out a good stunt scene. If anyone has any ideas let me know... I need it (^^')****  
Ah, I'm rambling... Sorry. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_I felt my blood drain from my body. _

_And at the same time it rushed thru me as a sort of haze overcame my senses._

_Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was yelling at myself. I shouldn't feel this, especially not for _him_. _

_But my body wouldn't listen as delightful shivers of desire ran down my spine._

_Maybe I'm crazy._

_Because deep down, I know I want more._

_Oh how I want So. Much. More._

* * *

Silence.

Not a word spoken and every breath taken done with extra care.

It was an unspoken agreement that neither of them say anything while they waited to arrive at the ship Zim resided in.

Dib glanced out the window, gazing at the stars passing by. If the circumstances were different, he would be relishing this moment. A moment that all his life he wished he could experience. Traveling thru space on a ship filled with technology beyond what his planet had yet to achieve, studying everything around him. But it wasn't like that. Not even close.

****FLASHBACK****

"THAT BACK STABBING, TRAITOROUS, LYING, MANIPULATIVE, DECEIVING LITTLE..." Dib continued his rant of insults as he threw things around the kitchen while his sister simply sat at the table, eyes glazed and staring at nothing in particular.

He needed a physical outlet for his inner turmoil, hence his tantrum. But with everything he threw, every insult that came from his mouth, the storm inside him grew. What he really wanted was to ring the neck of the alien he once thought was his friend, to beat Zim's face till you couldn't distinguish his features. How did this happen? They had been friends only 5 years earlier. But then, Zim said he wasn't really friends with him. He was just a pawn.

Dib threw a small step-stool at the wall and slumped to the ground shaking with hatred and rage. He had TRUSTED Zim. Considered him a companion and ally in hopes that maybe one day not only would the invasion the Irken Empire had started would be stopped to forever ensure the Earth's safety, but that one day he too would be able to travel the stars. Explore what lay beyond the Earths' atmosphere.

Instead his reward was the knowledge that not only did he have one, ONE YEAR to prepare for an invasion he couldn't possibly hope to defeat, but that the two people he cared for were going to suffer because of him. Because he trusted an alien invader.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, eyes burning with unshed tears that threatened to fall. "I... I don't know how I could have been so stupid, if I... then maybe... Dad... You..." He trailed off.

"We can still stop him." He turned to met his sister's eyes, they were burning with determination and defiance so strong he was sure Hades himself would fear her wrath. "We can still save Dad."

Dib blinked, "How?"

"We accept his offer."

"NO! I will not allow that PARASITE anywhere near you! As long as I'm alive he won't so much as lay a hand on you..."

"Do you want a chance at beating Zim or not?" She interrupted.

Confusion swirled thru him, mixing with his anger. "How can you be so calm about this? Our Dad is in danger! You're in danger! The whole planet is in danger!"

"I know. But your stupid ranting isn't going to get us anywhere. Now shut up and listen to me or I will make you suffer horribly!" He shut his mouth, "Look, if we accept his offer, I'll have access to all the files, all the plans, all the information you'll never get to see. Granted he may have some security on me at all times since he knows he's playing with fire, but he wouldn't have gone to such great lengths to make sure we would cooperate. I'm more than sure he knows I'll put up a fight, but he also knows I wouldn't do anything to put Dad at risk. And that's where my advantage is."

****END FLASHBACK****

_Gaz is right. _He thought, _She'll be behind enemy lines, and everyday will be a huge risk for her. But I know better than anyone she can handle this. Although I do hope she manages to beat Zim's face in at least once. _

He let out a small, almost non-existent sigh. It had taken a lot of convincing (and a few threats) to get him to agree with her after that first argument. But he still felt uneasy. He risked a quick glance at her. She was sitting calmly on the other side of the ship, playing her Game Slave. How she could keep up such indifference was a complete mystery to him.

Despite her brother's opinion, Gaz was actually deep in thought, trying to find the best approach to getting the information she needed.

_I guess it's a good thing I studied some Irken with Zim back when he was willing to teach me._ She paused her Game Slave as she relived the memory. I_ doubt he'll do that now. Who would have thought those lessons would come in handy. _Her eyes narrowed. _Stupid Zim, he's going to pay for this. _

"We are approaching the Massive. Prepare for landing." The pilot announced.

They glanced out the window together, both filled with anger and wonder at the armada before them.

"This is stupid." Dib tore his gaze from the window and looked at his sister who had begun walking towards the exit. "I don't like being on this stupid ship on our way to meet stupid Zim so he can brag about his stupid plans about taking over the stupid planet and its all just stupid."

"Welcome humans Dib and Gaz." A small Irken approached them as soon as the got off the ship. "My name is Euirg. I'm assigned to escort Dib to the ship which will take him to planet Vort."

"Doesn't my sister get an escort too?" Dib asked.

"Yes of course. He will be here shortly, but I cannot tell you more than that since my orders were very direct. We must go now." Euirg walked past then heading towards the same way they came in.

"I guess I'll see you later." Dib attempted to give his sister an encouraging smile. "I'll call you when I get the chance, if I ever really get the chance. But you stay out of trouble and if anything happens..."

"I'll be fine Dib. Just go."

They stared at each other a few minutes more when suddenly Dib pulled her in for a hug. "Dib..." She warned.

"I know. I'll miss you." He pulled away and ran towards the ship, determined to make sure she didn't notice his eyes filled to the brim with tears. Even if it was only for a little while, he wanted her to think he was strong.

Gaz watched as the ship took off. "Meh." She shrugged looked for her escort.

"Gaz!" She spun around and her eyes narrowed. "Zim is most pleased to see you" He said looking every bit like the mighty dark prince he had become.

"You're my escort?" Her voice filled to the brim with annoyance. "Can't I get at least a few months without seeing you?"

He smirked, "Welcome to the Massive. The Irken Armada's finest ship and your new home."

"_This_ is your armada's best ship?" She scoffed.

Either he ignored her sarcastic comment or simply didn't notice as he held out his hand and said, "Come. Your room is on the other side of the ship."

She merely looked at it, and after a moment he put his hand down, "Remember Gaz-human, you're on my ship now, Where I'm the master and my word is law." He closed the distance between them and raised her chin to look into her eyes, "I have the power to make your stay either enjoyable or unbearable. Don't forget that."

She felt another shiver go down her spine, and annoyance rose within her. "Whatever." She pulled away from him and picked up one of the bags that were still within her reach.

The rest of her things carried away by other Irkens, most likely taking them her new room. She decided to follow them and soon noticed Zim walking beside her, oddly quiet. She didn't think too much of it; taking advantage of the moment to collect herself since she was a bit, dare she think it, _flustered._ She scowled, only stupid love-struck school girls got flustered, and not once in her life had she ever been a stupid school girl. Sure she had a bit of a childish crush on him years ago, but that was just a phase right? She risked a quick glance at him, and her heart fluttered. _Or maybe not..._

Suddenly he spoke, "There are many Irkens wiling to assist you with anything you need, all you have to do is ask and they will be there. You also have the freedom to walk around and use many of the rooms here. You will be given a tour later." He stopped in front of a door and beside it appeared a small screen that he placed his hand on. "Put your hand here. It will read your bio-signature so that the door will open when you want to come into your room and store it into the ship's system."

"Bio-Signature saved: Gaz." The small computer voice said.

The door opened and Gaz took the liberty of stepping inside. "It's just like my room back home." She observed.

"Zim looked into a few details before your arrival." He shrugged nonchalantly.

She turned and narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

"Zim wishes for you to have a comfortable stay." He gestured to a corner, "Your things are already here, although you will find that besides your sleep wear, you won't have much use for your clothes."

She arched an eyebrow at him as he walked over to her closet and pulled out a mannequin modeling a dress, giving her an expectant look. The dress itself was the color of her hair and sleeveless with a part in the front to revel the legs and a gold belt with red gems. It came with a black choker necklace that had red gems to match the belt and what looked like gold studs on it. Attached to the necklace was a long read cape. Accompanying the outfit were long elbow-length black gloves and almost knee-length black boots. (A/N the cover photo of this fanfic has Gaz in the dress only difference is it doesn't have the Irken symbol.)

It displayed authority; a perfect combination of elegance and intimidation. Perfect for a queen.

She hated it.

"I'm not wearing that." She said crossing her arms.

Zim's antennae twitched, but he ignored her comment. "You will wear this dress everyday and all day. Whether we are together or not. If you find the measurements incorrect let Zim know and it Zim shall arrange for its adjustments immediately."

She shook her head, "No. I'm fine with my own clothes."

He approached her slowly, his gaze dark not with anger, but with desire and she found herself backed against the wall. "Arguing is not a good start of our one-year relationship little-Gaz." He whispered seductively in her ear as he placed his hands on the wall beside her, blocking any means of escape and looked at her. "Acknowledge the attraction between us little-Gaz. We can share great pleasure if you admit it."

"No." She stated bluntly.

He searched her eyes for a moment, then his gaze lowered and lingered, she sensed he was going to kiss her. His head lowered slowly, so excruciatingly slow that for a moment she considered closing the distance herself when...

"My Tallest?" A voice sounded thru the door accompanied by a knock. "One of our Invaders wishes to deliver his daily report on his mission."

Zim pulled away from her and looked at the door, "I will be there shortly." He turned to her again, "Zim has a few matters to attend to; you will be alone for a few hours." He reached out and twisted a lock of her hair around one of his fingers. "But Zim will be back soon little-Gaz." He left the room, and Gaz quietly let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

* * *

Gaz stared at her reflection. The dress looked, well, beautiful on her. All she needed was a crown. She scoffed at the idea and proceeded to change back into her own clothes. As much as she liked the dress (which she would forever deny) she was _not_ wearing it.

She decided to walk past the walls of her room and take a look around the ship she would be calling her home for the next year. _I wonder how long an earth year is for them... _Irkens walked past her, some acknowledging her, others too busy with their work. She wandered aimlessly for a while till finally boredom got the best of her; she reached into her pocket to pull out her Game Slave when she realized she left it back in her room. Grunting she turned on her heel and headed back the way she came.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud after passing what she thought was the same corridor for the 5th time.

"SCARY LADY!" She spun on her heel and got knocked to the ground. "I MISS-ED YOU SCARY LADY!" Gir wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "I MISS-ED YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! NOW YOU GONNA LIVE WITH ME AND MASTER AND ALL OUR FRIENDS!"

Gaz tried prying the tiny robot off with little success, "Get off me Gir."

"NO!" He whined, "I LOVE YOU GAZZY!"

She sighed, "I can't believe Zim kept you. Where is he anyways?"

"YOU WANNA SEE MASTER!?" He asked excitedly, "MASTER'S OVER THERE!" He pointed down the hall and jumped off her, extending his hand for her to take it and follow him.

As he led her thru one of the doors down another hall she heard noises that grew louder as she approached the end which she recognized instantly; having been in plenty of brawls to know when someone was fighting. Gir stopped and pointed at the large window before them, it was probably the same size as the wall.

_Might as well make the wall out of glass._

She peered thru the window; on the other side Zim and another alien circled each other, fighting in what appeared as a death match. Gaz watched fascinated as Zim gracefully attacked and defended himself, every move made with careful precision and timing. She noticed he was only wearing shorts; the muscles in his arms and chest rippling with every punch and kick he threw. She felt a touch of heat rise to her cheeks, but she was too focused on the fight to notice. Remembering everything he taught her years ago, she began inwardly giving him instructions or praising him every time he landed a blow, scolding him when he let an opening pass, only to praise him again when he took advantage of a better opening. She had no idea how long she watched, or when exactly Gir left, but it was over too quickly in her opinion when Zim managed to place a right hook to his opponents jaw and knock the alien to the ground. Suddenly Zim turned around and looked Gaz directly in the eyes; she stiffened for a second then relaxed and gave him a bored expression. He smirked and motioned for her to come into the room.

"You're not half-bad." She acknowledged as she approached him, "Took you long enough to finish him off though, your loosing your touch."

"It is more of a hobby than actual training. There are not many who are able to take Zim in a fight."

She rolled her eyes, and turned towards the alien who was now being taken away on a stretcher. "Why are you not in the dress you were given?" He asked.

"I told you I'm not wearing it." She responded without meeting his gaze.

"Zim had it designed especially for you; it's made of the finest materials. Made to enhance your already flawless beauty."

She scoffed and looked into his eyes, "You want to make me _look_ like a queen yet you won't make me your queen. That's rich."

"So you agree with Zim? That the dress is beautiful."

"Why do you do that?" She challenged, "Talk in third-person. You never really did that when we were younger and you only seem to do it when you talk to me."

He smirked and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, she noticed he wasn't wearing his gloves and made no attempt to move his hand away as he felt the warmth rise to her face. "It bothers you." He stated plainly.

"That's it?"

"Zim believes you are beautiful when you're upset."

Her breath caught in her throat, and she scrambled to collect her thoughts. She considered herself intelligent and clever, but for some reason Zim always managed to drive out any common sense from her head.

"I'll make you a deal," She strutted past him to the center of the room, then turned to face him. "One round. If I win, not only will you stop talking in third person, but I don't have to wear the dress. If you win, I'll wear it without complaints."

He pondered this for a moment, "You have two benefits, Zim only has one."

"Add whatever you want then."

He gave a devious smile, "A kiss."

She shook her head in pity, "Your setting yourself up for disappointment. Hurry up, I don't have all day."

"First one to knock their opponent down and pin them wins. On the count of 3." Zim said.

"One." Gaz positioned herself.

"Two." Her muscles tensed.

"... THREE!"

She lunged at him, throwing a punch aimed at his head. He blocked it but immediately jumped back as she round-house kicked him. She launched a series of punches and kicks in an attempt to make him lose his footing, but he blocked them with ease. She pulled back then charged at him again, this time aiming for his chest and stomach. Gaz felt exhilarated as the adrenaline rushed thru her; it had been too long since the last time she found someone who could keep up with her and she found herself enjoying the match almost to the point where she forgot the reason they had begun in the first place.

After a few more attacks she pulled back and waited, _He's good. _She thought. _I haven't been able to find an opening at all in his defense. Maybe if he attacked I could find one in his technique..._

"Not planning on putting up a fight?" She asked, slightly surprised on how out of breath she sounded.

He raised a non-existent eyebrow, and answered with his own question. "You continued to practice even after Zim left?"

She nodded and gave a tiny, haughty smile. He had underestimated her just like all the other idiots she had fought before.

He smirked, "Zim will admit, you are very good. But..." He lunged, easily knocking her off her feet and pinning her arms above her head, "Not good enough." He finished.

She glared at him, "You were just toying with me!"

"Not at all little-Gaz. I was observing you. You have improved greatly since the last time I had the privilege of fighting you, your movements are much more fluid and your attacks are strong as well as carefully calculated. I am most honored to have you as my opponent."

She stared at him, almost at a loss for words. "Your not talking in..."

"Third person anymore?" He interrupted, "No, your battle prowess has impressed me and I will comply with one of your conditions, but you still have to fulfill both of yours."

She barred her teeth for a moment then sighed, "Fine, let's get this over with."

He removed one of his hands from her arms and traced her jaw line with his finger, then down her neck and along her collarbone. Suddenly she was intensely aware of his body on top of hers with him pinning her arms above her. _This is definitely not the best position... _

He lowered his head; his lips were gentle at first, and then became more insistent. Not quite demanding, more like seductive, as if persuading her to respond. She let her eyes close and parted her lips, allowing him to take control of the kiss as he explored her mouth with his tongue. He moved his hand from her neck to her waist, pulling her closer to him and let go of her arms to gently lift her head from the floor. She placed her hands on his chest, slowly moving down then back up, feeling the hard muscles he possessed. He took this as permission to move his hand from her waist along her body, slowly inching higher towards her breast.

Suddenly, she pushed him away, "That's enough Zim."

He smirked, unfazed by her abrupt rejection. "Are you sure you don't want to continue little-Gaz?"

"More than sure. That was horrible."

"Liar." He purred, nuzzling his face to her neck as her heart hammered in her chest. "If the kiss continued we would have gone up in flames."

"Whatever. Now get off me."

He stood and extended his hand to help her, when she it slapped away he frowned slightly. "I'll make you a deal little-Gaz. I won't attempt any intimacy with you unless you ask me to."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What's your game Zim."

"I assure you I have no ulterior motive. I won't force you, and I will only be with you if you ask."

"After going thru so much trouble to get me here, you seriously expect me to believe that you don't expect anything from me?"

He nodded and once again closed the distance between them. "I speak the truth Gaz-love. I don't want to force you. I want you to come willingly."

She searched his eyes, trying to find some way to read him; to know if he really was being honest. A feeling in her gut told her he was, and she went with it. "Fine, but you can forget about me asking you to be with me. It's never going to happen."

He smirked mischievously, "We shall see little-Gaz." He turned abruptly, "Come. It is almost time for what you humans refer to as dinner."

"You don't have dinner?" She asked once she caught up with him.

"We eat when we want. But you're an exception, since I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

"I don't need a babysitter Zim."

"I am not babysitting you. I am merely taking advantage of having you on the Massive with me."

She considered this for a moment; being around him meant having a better chance at finding out how she could help her dad. Zim obviously wasn't going to have any security placed on her any time soon since he wanted to be around her. But that also meant that what happened in the training room could happen again. And despite everything, she had genuinely enjoyed the kiss. Maybe a little too much.

"It's not going to work you know." She said casually.

He looked at her, eyes filled with mischievousness. "What won't work little-Gaz?"

"This whole, 'I just want to spend time with you' thing. You think that by spending all your time with me I'll some how be charmed by you and fall right into your arms. Well you can forget it, I'm not easily impressed."

He snickered, "I am well aware of that little-Gaz. But time will eventually prove you wrong."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, only speaking when they finally reached her room. "I will come for you in exactly 20 Earth minutes. That's enough time for you to get dressed."

"Where is your room?" She mentally face-palmed in regret as soon as the question left her mouth.

"Are you considering a visit?" He asked with a sly smile on his face, "I'd gladly let you in."

She scoffed, "I was asking so I could avoid it."

"I'm right across the hall."

"So close?"

"Yes, I want you close by."

She glared at him as he took a step forward, "Remember your promise, Zim." She hissed.

"Ah, but I never said I wouldn't try to seduce you."

"Seduce me?" She asked skeptically.

He nodded, "I'm sure your aware that I'm attracted to you. And I'm more than sure your attracted to me too."

"Your wrong."

"Am I?" He put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, "Care to test that theory?"

She pushed him away, "I have to get dressed. So leave."

He smirked at her, gently touching her cheek, "Do you still have the same food preferences?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"20 minutes little-Gaz." He reminded her as he turned and walked into his room.

* * *

Gaz stared at the table, some foods she recognized and others... she wasn't so sure about. Covering the table were plates filled with nachos, curly fries, some sort of hotdog worm looking food and much more. Zim on the other hand was observing her (more often than usual since she stepped out of the room in the dress) and not paying attention to the food. On the other side of the table Gir was happily devouring everything he could get his hands on.

"I can't believe you kept him." She said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Despite what you may think little-Gaz, I am quite fond of Gir." An Irken approached her and set down the tray of food. "I had this prepared especially for you, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

She turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow, "Pizza?"

"Yes, I recall it being your favorite. And if you'll remember, I said I want you to feel comfortable here. That includes things such as food."

She turned back to her food and hesitantly grabbed a slice; carefully lifting it to her mouth, she took a bite. Her eyes widened, "It tastes just like Bloaty's. How did you..."

"Minor details." He waved off the subject and proceeded to eat his own food.

After dinner, and a few knocked out Irkens later, Gir left for his room with some of the guards and Gaz was left at the table with Zim to do some 'homework'.

"Why do I have to do this?" She groaned. "I'm not even in school anymore."

"Doesn't Membrane wish for you to graduate from Hi Skool?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm actually there to do the work."

"I have arranged for that also. I know how much your parental-unit means to you and how much he wants you to finish your studies. If you graduate Hi Skool it will make him happy which in turn will make you happy. You won't have lessons or homework often since there is a significant time difference between Earth and the rest of space. Despite that I will help you with what I can."

She glared at the papers before her, trying to hide her embarrassment. He was being... nice... Not only that but he wanted her happy, taking the time to make sure everything agreed with her preferences and helping her stay on good terms with her father. So different from the alien who had threatened her and her brother only days before. Upon remembering this, the anger she all but forgot came back.

"Isn't this a bit much for someone who's trying to kill my dad?" She said in a strained voice filled with rage that ached for release.

He examined her, taking note of her silent fury. "I do not intend to kill Membrane."

"Then why did you fill him with nanites?" She demanded. "Just for the fun of it?"

"No." He shook his head, "I needed a reason for you and your brother to come. Mainly you, since threatening the planet wouldn't have been good enough."

"So you attack the one person I care for?"

He reached over and brushed his claws against the back of her hand, angering slightly when she pulled it away, "I will not hurt Membrane Gaz-love. I promise you that."

The homework got done in record time since she learned quickly and Zim already had such 'common knowledge' already programmed into his pack. They ended up walking around the ship for a while with Zim explaining may of the rooms and their functions as well as a bit of Irken history till Gaz felt too tired to continue.

"Thanks for the tour I guess." She said when they finally reached her room.

"Of course little-Gaz." He brushed his fingers thru her hair and she scowled.

"Are you always looking for excuses to touch me?"

He smirked, "Don't tell me you don't enjoy it."

"I _don't_ enjoy it." She retorted looking him straight at him. His eyes were intense, taking in every feature of her face as he slowly leaned towards her.

"Don't even." She said coldly.

He pulled back slightly and gave her a smug expression, "If it bothers you so much why don't you pull away?"

"And give you the deranged idea that I'm intimidated by you? Yeah right." The door opened and she proceeded to shut it in his face.

"Good night little-Gaz." He said laughing as he walked over to his own room.

She'd deny it for the rest of her life if you asked her about it, but if you listened carefully, you could hear her reply; in a voice barely above a whisper,

"Good night Zim."

* * *

**So I'm if-y on this chapter. But remember, Constructive Criticism only.  
Thank you for all the previous reviews and I hope to finish the next chapter soon.  
Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.**  
**So if I had a dollar for every mental debate I had for this story, I'd have like... a ton of dollars... XD ha I pulled an esurance quote thing...**  
**Anyways, I have this unfortunate luck of falling in love with stories that aren't done yet. so I do my best to get things going as much as possible.**  
**I think I did an ok job of developing their characters... I'm worried it's a bit OOC tho...**  
**Tell me what you think!**  
**Remember, you got to figure out where the first part of the story applies!**  
**Thanks again for all the reviews for the last chapter. I like reviews!**

* * *

_I tried to drown out my stupid brother's voice as we walked down the street._

_Not that it did much good._

_I looked up from my Game Slave, expecting to see the crudely built house with the eerie green glow._

_There was nothing there._

_Unwelcome feelings began to flow thru me; I felt shocked, confused, hurt and betrayed._

_I didn't understand why. All I knew was there was a sharp pain in my chest as I stared at the now empty space._

_I was vaguely aware of my brother and his ranting. _

_I needed to leave._

_I had to exhaust myself till every ounce of energy my body held was gone. Till I was no longer able to think or to feel._

_Anger began to consume me as I spun on my heel and headed home._

_I wouldn't give in to whatever this feeling was._

_I will beat it._

_Because nothing gets the best of me._

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months till Gaz finally decided not to care anymore. Since time on Earth was completely different from Irk, she rarely bothered keeping track; only converting the time when the subject of homework got brought up. Surprisingly, Zim's ideas of entertainment were actually enjoyable, and Gaz rarely got bored. Out of all the things they did, she favored piloting lessons, the shooting range, the invention room and combat lessons; some of the rooms Zim had built especially for her. He, of course, was always with her, just like he said, and it filled her with a terrible rage yet soothed her at the same time.

He had always been determined and stubborn, putting all his effort into something he wanted and she had reluctantly admitted to herself that those traits were what made him attractive. But he also held an irresistible combination of intelligent confidence and a touch of dangerousness that just went so well together. He could easily lead any _normal_ woman to her doom.

And even though she was far from normal, she found him tempting.

One morning Zim took her to one of the practice shooting ranges, taking her cape off for her despite her protests (which happened every time they went) since he always insisted a cape would interfere.

"I can take my cape off myself you know." Gaz said with annoyed indifference as Zim removed it from her necklace, his hands lingering on her shoulders just a few seconds too long.

She always reluctantly agreed to turn around so he could take it off, despite not trusting him. Heck, she hardly trusted having him take it off while she faced him considering he was always looking for ways to 'seduce her', but he could easily take her in a fight. So for the time being it was better that she not start anything that might end up putting her in the same awkward position she found herself in on the first day she arrived.

He set her cape to the side and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently grazing his lips against her shoulders, causing her to tremble slightly. "Let go Zim."

"Are you really the same girl who, in her own unique way, begged for my attention?" He asked, beginning to leave a small trail of kisses from her shoulder to her neck, making his way towards her jaw line.

"Children grow up Zim."

"I noticed. But I also believe that your childish crush has turned into a woman's desire."

"You're wrong."

"Am I?" He removed one hand to caress her cheek, then slowly turned her face towards him.

She gave a small but firm nod, trying to think thru the fog that consumed her.

"Hmmm..." He gave her a small peck on the lips, "No." Another peck, "I don't think I am..."

He kissed her fully this time, his lips whisper-soft at first, then firmer; more persuasive. Her body wanted to give in, but a small voice in the back of her mind slowly made its way thru the fog, reminding her why she had agreed to come on the ship in the first place.

"Zim, stop." She said as she pulled away; resisting the urge to moan. "Or I'll send you into a nightmare world..."

He paused, then focused on giving her neck hot, opened-mouth kisses. "It takes all my self-control not to take you in my arms and have my way with you in the closest private corner I can find. Just admit it Gaz." His hand slid up her side till he cupped her breast; receiving a gasp of pleasure from her. "Let me show you how much more we can share..."

"No." Her breath came out ragged, but she refused to give in. "If you want to keep your limbs, you wont' talk to me like that again." Reluctantly pulling herself out of his arms, she turned to look at him.

His features were slightly hardened as he stood straight, almost cold as if he were no longer interested. Her heart tightened slightly at this thought. Would he ever tire of her? And if he did, would he go after someone else?

But she rivaled his expression; glaring with a defying confidence as a silent challenge for him to confront her.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be Gaz-love."

"Well forgive me for not realizing that after threatening my dad, sending my brother to a different planet and forcing me here against my will I had to rush into your open arms." His antennae twitched slightly, but his face remained unmoving.

"Here," Zim grabbed a laser gun, handing it to her. "This is one is actually far more advanced than what you've practiced with, and that one was already advanced. You have a unique talent with technology, so I'm confident you won't have any trouble."

She took the gun from him and turned towards the range, waiting for the targets to appear as Zim punched in some instructions on the control pad. Desire and anger were at war inside her; he was just too damn tempting! If his seductions weren't enough, his occasional moments of affection towards her made her weaker than she would ever admit. He had no reason to promise her anything, he had ALL the advantages; his physical strength being one of them. He only wanted to make Dib suffer, and knowing how much Gaz meant to her brother made it easy for Zim to torture Dib. He probably promised her he would give her the choice so Dib could have some false hope that nothing would happen to her.

She shook her head at the thought; if Zim wanted to do that then he would have allowed her to contact Dib, and he hadn't mentioned anything so far. But there was always the chance he would let her contact her brother later. What if after she did Zim would try to have his way with her so she could go crying to her brother? She glanced at him; he was taking off his cape and setting it beside hers while a panel with weapon choices appeared before him.

_No_. She thought to herself. _He wouldn't do that._

"Ready Gaz?" He lifted his gun, aiming at the target that appeared on the other side of the room.

She nodded, mimicking his stance and despite using a new weapon, she shot each target with precision that could put any ordinary marksman to shame. Excitement replaced the conflicting emotions she felt only moments before, distracting her as she enjoyed the adrenaline rush. Normally she didn't care about using any other technology besides her Game Slave, but for some reason this was... fun. Since Zim had practiced this since his birth he was obviously better, but he was right when he said she had talent with technology seeing that she managed to learn how to use a new gun and there wasn't too much of a difference in how many targets they destroyed individually.

"Not bad." She said once target practice was over, giving a small smirk. "Still my Game Slave is better." She handed Zim the laser and reached for her cape, avoiding the risk of repeating another 'seducing' episode.

"You're very talented little-Gaz." Zim said as he put the gun away. "You surpassed my expectations. And they were already high to begin with. Perhaps tomorrow you can use a much more advanced weapon."

This idea amused her, after all she liked challenges and she didn't mind the idea of Zim staring in awe at her. If she couldn't beat him in hand-to-hand combat, she could always beat him at this.

"Eh." She shrugged nonchalantly.

The corners of Zim's lips twitched in amusement, "Do you always try to remain aloof towards the things that impress you?"

"The only thing that impresses me is my Game Slave." She replied. "And it's back in my room. So if you don't mind, I'm going to go get it."

"Wait." He quickly reached out and grabbed her elbow, "We need to go to the medical bay." A tentacle reached out from his PAK and brought his cape to him.

She arched an eyebrow, "You make me go every month. Can't we just skip this one?"

Zim shook his head, "Humans are fragile and run the risk of losing bone mass with the artificial gravity, I don't want to risk that even the slightest."

"Whiner."

He chuckled. "You will see the benefits eventually little-Gaz."

The medical exams took no time at all, and in the end she only needed one shot, meaning she could eat her lunch right after.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" She asked with mild interest.

Zim set down his mooshminky. "After I speak with the other Invaders, we'll go to the flight deck then the training room to work on your hand-to-hand combat. I wanted to take you to the invention room and show you a small side project I've been working on just for you. But we'll see if you're not exhausted by then."

"You have a lot planned. Any chance I'll get to blow something up?"

He laughed slightly, "You will get your chance little-Gaz. For now eat your food. I don't go thru so much effort for you to starve."

"Not touching my food for 5 seconds can hardly be called starving Zim."

"Sarcasm Gaz. Sarcasm."

"Oh really? I had _no_ idea."

"Do you always have to have the last say in everything?"

"Your voice is stupid."

He laughed again and picked up his food as he stood from the table. "I'll see you when I finish." And with that he left.

"WHAT WE GONNA DO NOW GAZZY?!" Gir asked suddenly, speaking for the first time during the meal.

She thought for a moment. She had waited patiently; putting off searching for the control room (or Main Chamber as Zim called it) because she wanted to throw off suspicion. Zim talking with the other Invaders was a good opportunity to go to the Main Chamber and get what she needed and back. It's not like anyone would question her; all the staff feared getting on her bad side. She wasn't Zim's Queen (although she suspected some of the Irkens secretly called her that), but she definitely had the crew's fear and respect. She could always wait till later that night though...

She scowled. _I'm always putting it off till later. Just because I can't contact Dib it doesn't mean that I don't need the information. I can make a plan myself. I don't need his help._

"LETS PLAY IN MY ROOM GAZZY!"Gir shouted suddenly, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Your report is acceptable Invader Kim. The Massive will reach the Tucana Galaxy within a few days. I trust you'll have the planet at its knees by the time we arrive?" Zim asked.

"Yes my Tallest!" The Invader responded with pride. "Invader out!" The screen went blank.

Zim let out a small sigh; remembering when he had once said such words with so much enthusiasm. It made his squeedly spooch burn with anger and hatred at the memory, but at the same time he felt a bit of bitter humor. Who would have thought that the one Irken they wanted so much to get rid of would not only be their doom but also the next leader of their race? He also wouldn't have met Gaz if it hadn't been for that. His features softened ever so slightly at the thought of her, but hardened again as he cursed himself for the feelings he felt for his enemy's sister.

Where was his cold, cruel logic, his unwavering determination? The very things that made him feared far more than any of Irk's previous Tallests, thrown out into the cold depths of space by the mere presence of a pathetic Earth female. Gaz was a ploy, nothing more than that. No matter how beautiful or how intelligent she was. He decided long ago he wouldn't allow anything to get in his way. He would have his revenge, even if it meant losing part of himself along the way.

"Contact Prisoner 958 on planet Vort!"

"Yes my Tallest!"

A sacred looking Vortian appeared on the screen. "Greetings mighty Tallest of the Irken Empire. What is the occasion that I receive with such an honor?"

"I wish to know about the human I placed under your care."

"Ah Dib! He is doing well! He learns quickly and his talent with..."

"I am not asking about his well-being!" Zim spat, "I want to know if he is working on the project, does he have any suspicions, if he has tried to escape, gain information that may help him or if he is working on any projects of his own!"

"My apologies almighty Tallest!" The Vortian winced, "Since he has arrived he tried to get away several times but we captured him. The security placed on him has intensified each time and we have had no reporting of him trying to get access to any information. He isn't given a lot of time to create his own inventions, although he occasionally mutters something about saving his planet. He often questions about the intentions of your invention since he knows it is a Doomsday Device, but he has not received an answer."

Zim left the Main Chamber in a rather good mood. Dib was working on the project that would end up destroying him from the inside out and he didn't even know it. Who said death was horrifying? It was more of a blessing compared to suffering thru life.

"Guards!" He commanded as he stood in the hall, "Where is Gaz?"

"She is in Gir's room my Tallest!" One of the Irkens replied.

_Gir's room? Why would she be there...?_ "Very good. Now be gone with you."

He turned and headed to the little maniac of a robot's room, slightly concerned about why Gaz would willingly spend time there. Sure he liked Gir, despite all his flaws and irritating personality, but even he could only take so much from his little companion. The door to Gir's room opened to revel Gaz playing her Game Slave on the couch with Gir sitting next to her happily watching TV, both completely ignoring him as he walked into the room.

"Are you enjoying yourself little-Gaz?"

"Eh." She shrugged.

"MASTER!" Gir jumped into Zim's arms, almost knocking him down in the process. "GAZZY MAKES THINGS GO ALL 'SPLOODY ON HER GAME THINGY! AND IT HAS PIGGIES! I LIKE PIGGIES..." The robot sighed dreamily at the last part.

Zim lifted Gir and set him on the couch. "Come Gaz, the new Voot Cruiser I designed for you is ready." He looked at her expectantly. "Gaz?"

"I'm on the last level Zim. So either let me finish the game, or I'll make you wish I was never born!"

His antennae flattened slightly in annoyance, then rose as his eyes sparked with an idea. He crossed his arms and set himself on the couch next to Gaz, close enough so that his plan would work but far enough to keep her from getting suspicious. She ignored him and continued playing her game, only reacting when something in the game didn't go as she planned. When she finally finished, she let out a satisfactory sigh and started to get up from the couch when Zim grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards him, making her lose her balance and land on his lap.

"Not so fast little-Gaz." He purred as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a hot kiss right below her necklace. "You didn't listen to me when I wanted to leave. I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson..." His hands moved slowly, caressing her back as his lips moved to the skin right below her ear.

Without giving it too much thought, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt, kneading the hard slabs of muscle beneath. Was she pushing him away, or trying to get closer? She didn't know. She only knew her body ached for his touch.

He looked up, eyes glazed as he ignored everything around them, focusing only on her. "Gaz." He whispered.

The moment Zim's lips touched hers, Gaz felt as if her heart would explode from its frantic beating and she lost control of herself. Her hands moving from his neck to his cape, clinging to him as if he would disappear if she let go. The small voice in her head that told her to resist faded, replaced with a new voice as a small flame grew in the pit of her stomach; slowly spreading throughout her body.

_He always makes you shake with desire..._ The voice whispered, _Make him tremble too..._

She had absolutely no idea on what could cause a reaction in an Irken, but she had to cling to that thought for dear life once his lips moved to the sensitive skin behind her ear once more. She let out a small moan, pressing her chest closer to him as she threw her head back. Her breath brushed against his antennae, and his body suddenly shook and his breathing increased as his grip tightened.

_Interesting..._ She thought. She allowed one hand to let go of his cape and gently, brushed one of her fingers against one of his antennae.

His body trembled again, "Gaz, don't." He panted, "I won't hold back of you do..."

"You don't ha..."

"LOOK THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHOW! WHHEEEEEE!"

Gaz jerked away, her mind snapping to attention as her passion cooled; anger and humiliation taking its place. She stood up calmly, her features completely composed.

"We're starting with hand-to-hand training first. I'm going to get some clothes to practice in and I'll meet you in the training room."

Zim watched as she exited the room and swung his fist, hitting the couch in frustration as soon as the door closed. Seduction hadn't been his intention, he only wanted to tease her a bit. He hadn't expected that response from her, and he definitely didn't expect how excited he would become once she touched his antennae. No Irken had attempted what he was doing in centuries, so he allowed instinct to guide him but it felt as if he was torturing himself.

"AWWW YOU LOOK SAD MASTER! YOU CAN PLAY WITH MY FAVORITE TOY!" Gir pulled out a small squeaky toy from his head and placed it on Zim's knee, completely oblivious to how far his master's inner turmoil ran.

Zim picked up the toy and examined it, carefully giving it a squeeze. "Keep it Gir." He tossed the toy on the couch as he got up, "It will do nothing to help me."

"YOU NEED A HUG!" Gir clung to Zim's leg, "HUGS MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER!"

Zim shook his head, "Not this time Gir."

* * *

Gaz put every ounce of strength she had into every punch and kick she threw. She and Zim had been sparing for a good 2 hours, but it wasn't enough. She could still feel his arms around her, his lips on her own and his breath on her skin. She remembered how much she wanted to give in, how much she wanted to seduce him like he often did to her, make him take control and at the same time lose it. For him to _dominate_ her.

She would have allowed him; she would have given herself completely if it hadn't been for Gir and his random outbursts.

She felt her jaw clench, she needed to exhaust herself, leave absolutely no room in her mind to think about it. If she didn't, those thoughts would torture her and she would lose her resolve; she would grow _weak_. She considered herself lucky he decided to wear a black T-shirt and not fight her shirtless. In her current state it was too much temptation to handle, and she hated him even more for that. She had managed to land a few hits, and any other day it would have excited her, but it only made her more upset.

_Damn you Zim!_ She raged inwardly as she round-house kicked him, landing a blow on his shoulder.

_This is your fault!_ A punch to his side.

_I hate you!_ She pulled up behind him, attempting to catch him off guard and manage a strike to his face. That's all she needed, just one right hook to the face...

He spun around, lowering himself in the process to grab her by the waist and kicked her feet from under her. "Enough Gaz!" He shouted as he pinned her. "Your over doing it! Don't you know what your limits are?"

"And like you know my limits?" She growled.

"I know humans aren't as strong as they like to think. And even though you're an exception you have to realize your body can't handle anymore!"

She knew he was right. And damn him for being right. But she needed to drain herself. She needed to make sure her mind wouldn't have the energy to think, to dream.

To give in.

She needed to...

"Breath Gaz." He whispered.

She took in deep ragged breaths, her heart beat ringing in her ears and her eyes threatening to close as the world around her grew blurry. How long had it been since she had pushed so hard? When was the last time the emotional stress had been too much she had done the exact same thing as now? Spending every bit of energy to make sure she would forget, to make sure she wouldn't feel anymore.

As she allowed herself to drift off, she recalled a memory she had tried so hard to bury.

A memory that not only answered her questions but brought back the pain she had hidden away.

A memory of 5 years ago, when she realized he had left the planet.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**  
**I'm really worried about this chapter...**  
***PANICKING* AHHH WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?**  
**I trust all those who are following this story to tell me what they think.**  
**Thanks again for the reviews! I love getting an email telling me i got one. It always makes my day (^^)**  
**Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.****  
****Am I the only person who notices that Starfire doesn't add 'Friend' to every name before she says it... why do most fanfics portray that!?****  
****Sorry... I'm ranting...****  
****Anyways thanks for the Reviews!****  
****On with the story!**

* * *

_"You'll never get away with this Zim!" I shouted as I tried pinning Zim to the ground._

_"Get off me Dib-stink!" He shoved me away and stood up, "You cannot hope to possibly defeat the almighty ZIM!"_

_I stood up with a confident smile on my face, "Oh yeah!? Well think again because I have this!" I held up what looked like a laser gun._

_"Isn't that dad's?" Gaz (who was standing on the side lines) asked without looking up from her Game Slave._

_"Yes. But that makes it all the more dangerous!" I pointed the gun at Zim. "Prepare yourself Zim! Because I doubt you'll make it out of this one!"_

_Zim narrowed his eyes, "Foolish human! Do you really believe that your pathetic laser gun can harm me?!"_

_"Don't get such a big head Zim." I smirked, hoping this would be enough bait to distract him._

_"I am not the one with the enormous head DIB!" Zim spat, "It is you who is... AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"_

_I took advantage of Zim's rant and fired._

_The electric blue light that shot out of the small gun struck Zim, causing him to writhe in agony, screaming his head off._

_"Yes!" I punched the air, and looked over at my sister, who seemed amused at the alien's suffering._

_Suddenly her smirk faded, "What's happening to him?"_

_I looked over, my eyes widening as I took in the sight. Zim was still on the ground in obvious pain, but electricity shot out of him, wrecking street lights, cars and anything made of metal. Rather than destroying him like I had expected, the laser was having some sort of abnormal reaction to Zim; light engulfing his entire being growing brighter and brighter till it seemed it was about to go supernova._

_"Gaz look out!" I jumped in front of my sister, using myself as a shield to protect her as the electricity collapsed within itself._

_"Are you alright?" I asked when the chaos died down._

_"Get out of my personal space Dib!" Gaz spat._

_I jumped away, giving her a wary look. Despite my brotherly concern, I know better than to willing push my sister's limits. I turned around to find Zim on the ground, twitching from pain. The feeling of disappointment immersed me. My father's invention didn't work._

_Gaz walked past me and over to Zim, kneeling down beside him._

_"Gaz!" I protested in a shrill voice only an 11-year-old can make, "Stay away from him!"_

_She rolled her eyes at me, "Calm down Dib." She turned back to Zim._

_His eyes suddenly shot open, and he turned to her, his fake pupils contacting when he realized she was next to him. He jumped up, putting distance between them as he backed away slowly. "What have you done to Zim?" he asked warily._

_She arched an eyebrow at him, "As far as I know nothing's wrong with you."_

_"LIES!" He screeched. "You have infected me with something! There are thoughts going through Zim's head that do not belong there!" He clutched his head and hissed in pain, nearly losing his footing as he tried to regain his composure._

_"Whiner." Gaz said simply as she stood up and walked to me, "Come on Dib. We're going to Bloaty's."_

_"You will not prevail!" Zim shouted, pointing an accusing finger at us as we walked away. "I _will_ discover what you have done to me and make you pay! YOU WILL SUFFER LIKE NEVER BEFORE!"_

* * *

Gaz slowly opened her eyes, immediately shutting them as a sharp pain shot thru her head.

"You're awake."

She turned and saw Zim sitting in a chair at the foot of her bed; no longer dressed in his training clothes, but in his Tallest attire. "What are you doing in my room!?" She growled as she attempted to lift herself.

"You should stay in bed." He ignored her question, gently urging her to lie down again. "You over exerted yourself yesterday and your still weak from it."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Yesterday?"

He nodded. "You fell asleep around 5pm Earth time and you've been asleep since."

"I've been out that long?" She shifted her weight, trying to find a more comfortable position without causing too much strain on her muscles.

"Yes. I had a medical scan performed and the results show all you need is to take things easy. You'll still need to move around so your body doesn't tire from lack of use, and you'll have to eat specific foods to recover faster. I've already sent for your breakfast, so it should arrive shortly."

"My Tallest?" A voice accompanied by a knock came from the door. "I have the food you called for."

"Come in."

A small Irken stepped thru the door with a tray of food and a few other Irkens behind her and Gaz noticed that despite her height, the tiny alien was pretty as far as Irkens go.

"Assist our human guest with anything she needs." He stood and headed towards the door. "I have matters to attend to and will return shortly."

"You're leaving?"

Zim turned to look at Gaz; she almost looked fragile, just lying in her bed with barely enough energy or strength to lift herself. "Yes. But like I said I'll come back soon." He smirked, "Or would you like me to take care of you?"

She rolled her eyes, "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Take your time; I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"As the young lady desires." He said mockingly as he left.

Zim waited a few moments after the door to his room closed before he let out an aggravated sigh; the unexplainable worry that overcame him when Gaz fainted the evening before and the anxiety he felt while waiting for her to wake up bothered him more than he cared to admit. He openly admitted his attraction for her, but Gaz was like a drug that clouded his brain, stole his logic and could destroy his plans; now he wanted to protect her from anything and everything even _remotely_ threatening. Ever since she arrived on the Massive, nothing had gone the way he wanted it too, and in his arrogance he convinced himself he would get thru to her and have her come willingly to his bed. She was fond of him when they were young, and now that she was older that fondness had grown into something more. Despite Gaz having always been difficult, he shouldn't have _this_ much trouble with her. His attempts at seduction and his insistence at having her with him all the time seemed to drive _him_ wild with need, not her. And she _always_ denied him, her self-control was admirable; and it was only because of that self-control that he hadn't taken her yet. Of course that wasn't the only thing that held him back.

_Damn that promise! _He thought to himself.

He regretted making it. She always responded to him when he touched her; almost begging him to take her. But he needed to _hear_ it; his pride _demanded_ he she tell him she wanted him and with each moment spent with her, each touch and each kiss he gave her, his own starving need grew stronger. Arrogance had made him swear not to force her, so great was his confidence that he could persuade her without having to beg her. After all, he did _not_ under any circumstances _beg_. But how much more could he take? She was just across the hall from him and it would be more than easy to go over and unlock her door. How much longer could he live with her, dream about her and not have her?

On the other side of the hall, Gaz was having an inner conflict of her own. If she was right, and she normally was, the only thing that kept her from actually being with Zim lately was _his_ self-control. She always kissed him back, held onto him occasionally when he wrapped his arms around her and basically turned to jelly under his skillful touch. (A/N caressing her face, running his hands up her sides, ect.)

_And then yesterday!_ She scowled at her breakfast with such hate as she recalled the memory that the Irkens who were assisting her feared they had somehow offended her with the meal they brought. They shrunk back in both confusion and fear when Gaz started attacking her food; shoving it in her face.

_Stupid Zim with his stupid seduction techniques! _

He held so much power over her with just a look! Never once had she cared about another person's opinion or affection, and now Zim had her almost craving his attention; secretly wishing she could let herself lose control, just this once, because of how _good_ it felt when he was with her. Sure she had the love of her father, and of course the love of her brother, even though sometimes she didn't want it, but Zim didn't _love_ her.

She froze mid bite.

Zim's love?

Did she just admit to herself, vaguely but admitting it nonetheless, that she _wanted Zim's love_?!

Suddenly she threw her food across the room, "Curse you Zim..." She muttered menacingly, before yelling at the top of her lungs. "CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU!"

Zim looked away from the Main Chambers' computer screen towards the general direction of Gaz's room and sighed. Her recovery would be difficult and while she was beautiful in her anger it wasn't something he was willing to put up with. His eyes suddenly lit up with an idea; maybe he could help with that especially since it was a special day and have a little fun at the same time.

"Prepare a healing gel specifically targeting the muscles to speed up recovery and a bath as well; once prepared, bring Gaz."

* * *

"Mistress Gaz?"

Gaz looked over to see a different group of Irkens at the doorway, one of which had unfortunately been pushed in front of the group to face her fury.

"What?" She asked with mild interest as she turned to stare at the wall again.

"Tallest Zim has prepared a... bath... for you to help with your condition and has requested us as your escorts to the... Bath Chamber."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know what a bath is?"

"Well... No, but..."

"Unless you want to find out how painful water is for your people, I suggest you leave."

The Irken hesitated for a second, "Tallest Zim said that if you refused, he would find a way to make you..."

She scoffed, "And just how does he plan on doing that?"

"He... uh... Said something about paying you a late-night visit..."

Her eyes widened slightly, in her current condition she wouldn't be able to fend off any of Zim's advances, especially since she was still reconstructing the mental defenses around her mind that broke during that... _moment_... from the day before. It was a lose-lose situation... On one hand if Zim visited her that night, she wouldn't have the strength to push him away and of course on the other she risked being seduced while he helped her bathe...

'_Cause he _would _do something like that…_

She let out a growl. "Tell your stupid Tallest I'm on my way, and to not whine when I get there."

The Irken who spoke to her scurried away while the rest of them assisted her in getting out of bed. She quickly changed and headed towards the Bath Chamber.

"Interesting choice of attire little-Gaz." Zim said once she arrived and the other Irken's left, his eyes lazily trailing her figure; she wore a spaghetti-strap silk black dress that hugged her in all the right places and ended about 2 inches above her knees. "Was that something you planned on using against me once you accepted your desire for me?"

"Shut up! I just want to get this over with." She didn't have a bathing suit and there was no way she would show up in lingerie and her regular clothes would defeat the purpose. So this was the next best thing.

The Bath Chamber wasn't huge, after all she was the only person in the Massive to use it, but it had elegant decorations; although her favorite part of it was the Jacuzzi sized tub she normally used. Zim walked over and princess-lifted her before placing a hot kiss at the base of her neck. The necklace she wore normally prevented him from tasting this part of her, but it made it all the more sweet when he could.

Despite her muscles crying out in protest at the sudden movement, Gaz threw her head back and wrapped her free arm around Zim's neck to pull him closer to her. She berated herself inwardly at such weakness; the small amount of mental defenses she had managed to build up instantly crumbled once his lips made contact with her neck. But that she ignored that part of her and reveled in the sensations his kisses caused in her.

"You shouldn't leave yourself so defenseless, so _vulnerable_..." She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as his teeth grazed her earlobe "Tell me Gaz, would you like my company while you bathe?"

Her face flushed crimson, "Put me down Zim." She hissed. "Put me down _now_."

He pulled away from her with an arrogant smirk on his face, pleased she had not denied his company. "Of course my Gaz."

The water instantly soothed her sore muscles, and she couldn't help but let out a small, pleased sigh at the feeling, although it was short-lived when she felt Zim's arms leave as he set her in the tub.

"This is a healing gel," Zim poured said healing gel on a sponge and gently took one of her arms, "It will repair the damage to your muscles."

He moved to the other arm as she closed her eyes; this bath as just a little too... erotic with him giving her such a sensual massage while kneeling over her. As he moved to her back, Gaz felt that unmistakable flame of desire starting to burn in the pit of her stomach again, but she was enjoying the soothing sensations of his hands to realize she needed to stop him before she lost herself. Her eyes shot open and turned to look at him when she felt his hands slide over her breast, moving down to caress her taunt stomach and skim her thighs. He lifted one of her legs from the water and began to lather it with the healing gel.

"Your skin is so soft..." He said, his voice husky with desire. "I want to touch you all over."

A chill went down her spine and for a moment she found herself drowning in a flood of need as each stroke of his hands added fuel to the fire within her. Before he even managed to finish, she latched onto him; pulling him so his lips could meet hers in a passionate kiss. Zim responded immediately; lifting her out of the tub and holding her tight to his hungry body. When they finally pulled up for air, he placed hot kisses down her neck; nipping then licking the abused flesh and she savored the sensations since the gel had already healed her.

He suddenly rested his forehead against hers. "Tell me you want this Gaz." He panted.

"What?" She gave him a confused look, trying to think thru the haze that clouded her mind.

"Tell me." He demanded, "Tell me you want me to touch you."

Disbelief surged thru her; she was giving in _again_! And again it was Zim's self-control that kept her from taking that final step, but somehow that knowledge helped strengthen her resolve, "No." She pulled away from him and turned to leave room with her head held high.

"I have something for you Gaz." He called as the door opened, "It's in the Flight Deck, meet me there in an hour."

She turned, the wet fabric clinging to her, dripping with the bath water, giving her skin a unique shine; Zim had to put extra effort in not taking her then and there. "Fine."

* * *

Zim led Gaz to the other side of the flight deck, although there was an extremely tense atmosphere around them as they both wanted to repair their damaged pride, making the journey seem longer than it really was. Finally they approached a brand-new purple and black Spittle Runner.

"This is for you." Zim said as the windshield opened, taking a step to the side allowing Gaz to fully look at the vessel. "I built this ship myself; designed to complement your piloting skills."

The atmosphere instantly dissolved as her eyes widened. "For me…" She stated in disbelief, "My very own Spittle Runner."

"Happy Birthday little-Gaz."

She looked at him, "Birthday?"

He nodded. "Yes. Today is your birthday back on Earth. Although Irkens don't care for such insignificant information, I know that humans appreciate it when others remember such a date."

"You didn't have to go thru so much trouble."

He reached out and twisted a lock of her hair around one of his fingers. "I wanted too."

She looked away, pretending to examine the ship while she tried to hide the blush forming on her face. Things like this made it harder for her to ignore what she felt, and it made her more reluctant to take advantage of him. After some time Gaz had come to realize Zim _trusted_ her; he had left her alone with plenty of chances to take advantage of because he felt confident she believed his promise that he wouldn't hurt her dad. And she did.

"Come Gaz." He said suddenly, taking her hand. "There is more to your birthday surprise."

"More? Isn't this enough?"

He laughed, "If I remember correctly, you said you're not easily impressed."

She blushed, grateful she was walking slightly behind him. "You do realize that if this surprise isn't as good as the last one I'll have to destroy you."

"Trust me little-Gaz, I won't disappoint you. Here we are." The door they stopped in front of slid open. "This is your new Gaming Room."

She stepped into the room; there was a large screen with two game controllers sitting on a table that had various pizza boxes on it and a couch that resembled the one she had in her living room back home, Gir sat happily on one end of the couch devouring his own stack of pizza.

"I MADES YOU A CAKE GAZZY!" He shouted happy pointing to a large cake in the back of the room.

Zim guided her to the couch with tenderness that made her cheeks burn again, "Every game you have ever played or want to play is in the computer's system. Every time the Game Slave Company comes out with a new one it will directly be uploaded and you will be the first to have access to it." A holographic screen appeared before them, "This is your options guide, you can organize it however you like. Just select the game you want and it will display on the screen." He pressed Vampire Piggy Hunter. "Care for a match?"

"You're so competitive." She said in a calm voice that hid her feelings as she took the controller.

"Isn't it an Earth tradition to play games during one's birthday?"

She rolled her eyes. "I _guess_ so."

"Then let us begin."

Zim was actually decent at playing video games, catching up to Gaz after about an hour or so of playing. But still Gaz was the master which made 2 things so far that she was better at than him. His advantage was that he had invented and trained since the day he was born, so it would take her a good several years for her to catch up to him in most areas. At least she knew she was a better pilot, even if it wasn't by much, time and practice would help increase her skill. Who would have thought that she would be able to catch up to someone who had been born into this type of life?

"Zim why do you look so different from all the other Tallest?" She asked suddenly. "They're all skinny and have two fingers, but you look more human in terms of body structure and you still have all 3 fingers."

"Irkens are similar to humans in outer anatomy," He replied without looking away from the screen. "Since we are a humanoid breed of alien, but when the Control Brains choose a Tallest, their thumbs are usually chopped off to prove that they can rule without them. As for the waists, we use an extreme form of corset, which, while impossible to do with a human torso, is quite possible with that of an Irken.

"An incident years ago changed my anatomy, the reason I look so different and why I'm allowed to keep all my fingers is because of that. I'm sure your brother had no idea what he was using back then, since he seemed so sure I wouldn't survive. I found out later it was part of a project to develop super soldiers. How ironic that the machine he tried to use to destroy me is the reason I'm where I'm at today. Getting ready to destroy the pathetic dirt planet he loves so much."

Gaz paused the game and looked at him, "Why do you hate Earth so much?"

He raised a non-existent eyebrow at her, "I'm surprised you asked since you consider yourself better than the rest of the human race. I expected you to understand better than anyone else."

She scoffed, "Whiner."

His eyes grew cold and hard, "You don't know what I went thru _little_-Gaz. The humiliation and frustrations I had to put up with."

"My brother went thru the same thing Zim." She retorted hotly. "And he still defends the Earth. Why can't you just get over it?" She didn't care for the human race, but she believed Zim was above such petty things.

"Your brother wasn't the laughing-stock of the entire universe. Lied to and sent off to the farthest planet the Empire could find by the ones he idolized simply because he was a defect." He stood up, "I lived a lie for one Earth year, putting up with all those insignificant children I had to go to Skool with and being defeated by your brother around every corner just because I wanted to prove my worth to those MORONS I called my Tallest."

He didn't shout, but his voice was eerily calm; the words sending chills down her spine as though she was walking on cracking ice. One wrong move and she'd drown.

"I vowed that everyone that humiliated me would pay! _I_ rule the Irken Empire now! And _I'm_ feared throughout the universe far more than any other Tallest in Irken history! The only ones left are your brother and your miserable planet. Justice _will_ be mine and if you believe those humans don't deserve what's coming your just as pathetic as the rest of them!"

He threw the control on the couch and walked out the room, leaving an incredibly insulted Gaz behind.

* * *

_He deserves this._ Gaz thought to herself as she stuffed the computer disc into her pajama pants pocket. She had managed to download all the information connected to Dib and her dad from the Main Chamber and make it to her room without being caught.

_You better answer this time Dib..._ She thought bitterly as she pulled out her communicator watch; she tried contacting him every night but so far she hadn't had any luck. _Oh come on! You always said you wanted to save mankind and now that you can you won't even answer!_

She set the communicator aside, pulling out a small computer she had worked on when Zim left her alone in the invention room, and connected it to her watch for when she needed to upload the soon translated information, and began reading.

_So dad's in perfect health and the nanites aren't active or at risk of being detected, I guess I can read Dib's file next..._ She skimmed over the different files, uninterested in her brother's intelligence profile, personality profile, history documents and other useless subjects. Finally she came across one that captured her interest. _Project Annihilation? Seriously, who comes up with these names?_

"Gaz? Gaz?! Are you there?"

She picked up her communicator, "Be quiet Dib, your too loud for your own good."

Her brother sighed in relief when her face appeared on the screen. "It's so good to see you Gaz. How have you... you know... been?"

She lifted an eyebrow at her brothers awkwardness, "Entertained. Zim's always taking me out for piloting lessons or combat training, I like going to the shooting range since I get to blow stuff up."

"Shooting range? Piloting? What are you part of their military now?"

"No. It's just Zim's idea of 'expanding my ideas of entertainment' for me." She shrugged, "It's not all bad."

"That's pretty suspicious. He's probably just trying bribe you into being on his side since I'm sure there's not much he can do to keep you from hating him for..."

"He hasn't touched me Dib." She interrupted. "He promised me I had the choice and he wouldn't make it for me."

Dib's mouth dropped open. "...What?"

"Yeah, but whatever. I managed to find some files that are about you and dad."

"Oh how is he? I mean, has anything happened with the nanites?"

"He's fine. I don't think we have to worry about dad for the time being." _I don't think Zim would break his promise to me anyways..._ She added mentally.

"Keep an eye out on that then. You never know, considering its Zim I wouldn't put it past him to do something. Anyways, I've tried to figure out what this machine I'm working on is, so far everyone's been avoiding telling me. Any luck on your end?"

"There's a file here named Project Annihilation, my guess it's got something to do with what you're working on. I was about to read it when you called."

"Oh sorry about that. I haven't been left alone for months! They have security on me all the time. But I guess good behavior eventually pays off. It helps when you have a holographic projector though. They think I don't have time to do my own things but HA! I've out-smarted them! That's one for the human race!" He exclaimed smugly.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She clicked on the folder, lifting an eyebrow in interest after a few moments.

"Gaz?" Dib asked, slightly panicked at her prolonged silence.

"Dib, it's a laser. Specifically for destroying the Earth."

Dib was silent for a moment, and Gaz mentally prepared herself for the fit her brother would throw himself into.

"WHAT!? HE'S HAVING ME WORK ON THE _EARTH'S_ DOOMSDAY PROJECT!? HE WANTS _ME_TO BUILD THE REASON THE EARTH IS DESTROYED!?"

_Just like clockwork... _Gaz thought to herself. She read the files as her brother continued his rant, looking for more information on the laser.

"Hey Dib. Do you have the blueprints for this thing?"

"Huh? Uh... No. They only give me one part of the machine at a time, along with those pieces' blueprints. We've gotten pretty far, but I'll start blowing it up tomorrow. It should give us more time to come up with a plan..."

"You don't have to blow up the entire machine Dib," Gaz spat, "If you did that now it would just cause more problems. It'd be easier if you planted some bug in the other parts you've worked on and then in the next piece you finish, do something to it so it can cause a chain reaction. Or just sabotage the one you're working on now. Make it subtle. If they suspect something too soon they'll just finish it without you. Then you can say good-bye to your chances at stopping it."

"But Gaz..."

"No! I won't have your weirdness be the death of our dad! You are going to do this _subtly_!"

"Gaz!"

"Be quiet! I'll be looking for the blueprints, if you have any, send me copies." She tapped a few keys on the computer. "I'm sending you the information I have now. We can figure out what to do from there."

"You can't be serious! _I'm_ the one with the most experience with this sort of thing..."

"And I'm the one with access to all the files." She interrupted. "So unless you want to face my wrath the next time I see you, because I'm more than sure I can convince Zim to let me see you if only to beat you into the ground, then we're doing things my way!"

Dib scowled. "This is all Zim's fault. Seriously, when I get my hands on him I'm going to..."

"No one lays a hand on Zim except me!" She growled.

He waved off her anger, completely misinterpreting what she said. "Ok fine, you can have a go at him first. But I want to throw in a few punches in before we completely get rid of him. And once we get _do_ get rid of him, we'll be heroes! The world will _finally_ know aliens exist and then..."

Her eyes widened slightly, sure Zim was annoying and deserved having this project of his blown up but that didn't mean they had to get rid of him. She couldn't deal with the idea of a life without him again; the first time had been hard enough and she only had a crush on him! Now her own brother wanted to make her suffer too!

_There must be some way to keep Zim _and_ my stupid brother happy..._

Zim wanted revenge but that meant her brother would do everything in his power to stop him, even if it meant taking Zim's life. And since Zim put everything into getting what he wanted, that meant she would have to change his focus; instead of making destroying the Earth his priority, she needed to help him find a different one. But what exactly...

_I can figure that out later. _She mused. _Right now I need to convince him to give into what I want; question is how I can do that..._

She thought back to when her brother had fallen head over heels over some girl a good several years back, and how willing he had been to do everything she asked... Any girl who held a particular guy's affections could bend said guy to her will if she tried hard enough, and Zim often mentioned how attracted he was to her, but a man didn't have to love a woman to lust after her. She frowned; Zim was the one who always seemed to have the upper hand though since he always tried to seduce her...

_Wait... _Her eyes widened. _That's it! _

She held just as much power over Zim, all she needed now was to use that. Could she though? The passion and fire he managed to ignite in her was overwhelming and she ran the risk of being consumed by it; it was a dangerous game to play with someone as experienced as Zim, especially since she had such strong feelings for him. Could she lure him to her side without losing herself to him along the way?

"Gaz? Gaz?! Are you even listening to me?"

She looked at her computer screen, "Just do what I told you Dib. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Wait!"

The screen blacked out and she looked up at the ceiling with a confident smirk on her face; Zim had unknowingly helped her figure out how to get what she wanted and of course being Gaz, she always got what she wanted. Tomorrow she would put her plan in motion, it would be subtle but she could manage that, and get a bit of fun out of it too.

And so it was settled.

She would seduce Zim.

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter definitely took much longer to get up than I would have liked, and I'm still a bit iffy on it. I feel I rushed thru it, transferring from one moment to another... UGH! How was it?****  
****I had to rewrite it till I finally got it to a reasonable setting. I mean, I am content with it but I'm super picky about my writing. I was re-reading some of my old chapters and I was like "Did I seriously write that? I could have done so much better!"****  
****I hope this makes up for taking so long to update. My computer is broken...  
Personally, I like saying Princess-lift instead of Bridal-style. The latter annoys me…  
In other news I think I did an ok job in letting it be seen that they both struggle with each other.****  
****Anyways review and let me know what you think!****  
****Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.**  
**Ok, so I had planned on ending it at the whole "it's a laser" bit, but I figured ending it with Gaz deciding to turn the tables on Zim was a better idea.  
In the few episodes that focus solely on Gaz, I see someone who is very determined and persistent. If she wants something, she gets it, and I wanted to focus a bit on that for this chapter. I figured she can be sneaky when she wants to be since she's very intelligent.  
Anyways Those who reviewed, thanks! On with the story!**

* * *

_I examined her face, taking in the emotions that flickered behind those bewitching hazel eyes as I gently pressed my chest against hers._

_I wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk of her pretty face, and I told her so._

_And I was more than pleased at her reaction once I told her what expression I really wanted to see, although she countered it by flipping me on my back again; reminding me how I couldn't have her as that smirk came back to her face._

_The heat between us is undeniable and I can see that even in her innocence, she recognizes it when we touch._

_This sort of attraction is common on Earth, but not on Irk._

_And I know for a fact it's rare for it to be this powerful, especially since neither of us has ever felt something so passionate before._

_This feeling should be appreciated, explored and savored since both our bodies cry out for more._

_I must have her soon. _

_Because if I don't, I'll be driven to the edge of insanity and fall into madness.  
_

* * *

The pilots sat quietly; waiting in silent terror as sweat poured down their faces. Zim had always been known for his quick temper and outbursts and the crew had witnessed it first-hand many times, but it was his silent anger that terrified them. Their Tallest sat in the Main Chamber, glaring at the screen; only moments before Prisoner 958 had contacted the Massive saying the latest piece of the machine they attached caused some sort of malfunction along with a chain reaction to the rest of the project, resulting in damage that would take weeks to repair. Weeks that Zim was unwilling to give up. He had spent most of the transmission cursing and occasionally throwing some random object he got his hands on, nearly causing the poor Vortian to pass out from fear.

But what bothered him was that he designed the device to cause almost no problems at all; if part of the machine broke, it wouldn't cause the rest of it to malfunction. This of course meant one thing: someone had sabotaged it. The first person who came to mind was Dib, out of habit since Dib was always the reason Zim had never succeeded in the past causing the blame to automatically go to him. But as Zim's cool, calculating mind replaced his anger as he remembered he promised Dib that the machine and its success in being completed would "be a benefit for the planet as long as things went smoothly". And so Dib had believed that the purpose of the device was for something else, not once suspecting Zim meant beneficial for the Irken Empire and not for Earth.

His theories then traveled to Gaz, which in itself was a ridiculous thought since she never expressed any interest in figuring out what her brother was working on. She was only concerned with counting down the days till she returned to her family. How many Earth months had she been with him? Four? Only eight more and she would leave him. The thought caused a dull ache inside him, but the feeling was so foreign he instantly crushed it.

_It only bothers me because I haven't sated this damnable hunger for her yet!_

His expression darkened a bit as he recalled the past two weeks. Physical contact during hand-to-hand combat training wasn't something one could avoid, and it didn't bother him but lately the sessions had become more… suggestive… in how her body brushed against his. At first, they were just accidents, but he couldn't help how his body reacted with such eagerness and pleasure at the contact. And since he would take a moment to revel in the sensations, Gaz would take advantage of the openings and he couldn't seduce her as much anymore.

She began wearing a tank-top and very revealing shorts when she realized just how much effect a simple touch had on him, deliberately provoking him. It became a game eventually, since he was unwilling to let her have the upper hand; she would tease him, he would seduce her and then she would tease him even more and he lost the match. The hardest part was when she seemed to enjoy it.

He let out an aggravated sigh. _Once I'm satisfied I'll continue with my plans without a glance backwards. _

He stood and pressed a few keys on the stand beside his chair, bringing up a holographic copy of the laser's malfunction, hoping he could find a clue about who sabotaged his machine.

* * *

Gaz listened to her brother ramble on about how successful her idea was; they now had (at the most) 3 weeks added to their year of preparation, although Dib was a bit upset at Zim trying to push the 3 weeks to 5 days. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and, realizing she still had time before combat training, a smug look crossed her face. Gaz wasn't one to make bets regardless if she believed she would win, so the fact she had made one with Zim when she first arrived on the Massive had surprised her, but at the moment she felt overwhelming confidence fill her as she planned the seduction technique she had saved since she decided to seduce Zim.

"Gotta go Dib. Combat training in a bit."

"Wha? Oh yeah." Dib smiled warmly with a touch of pride at her, "See ya later and good luck!"

She pulled out her computer and began looking at the blue prints again. Not that Gaz really cared, but she felt impressed; Zim had made the machine's blueprints and performed the calculations on how to get back on schedule himself. Now she had to plant another malfunction but maybe a future part instead of an older one this time.

_This is stupid._ She thought to herself, _Dib and his mankind… This is his job, not mine!_

"Mistress Gaz?" A voice called from outside her door. "Tallest Zim wanted to meet you a bit early for your training session."

Gaz glanced at her clock again before hiding her things and grabbing her training clothes, "Fine. But he better be ready when I get there."

As she made her way to the training room she wondered if Zim felt stressed from the news about his machine, which made sense considering he only called for early sessions when he felt overwhelmed with any negative emotion. She could help with that of course, since what she had in mind would definitely distract him from any thoughts not concerning her.

"Glad you could make it little-Gaz." Looking up she saw Zim waiting patiently for her.

"I want to bet today." She said as she approached him, frowning slightly as she noticed the black t-shirt he wore.

"Really?" He lifted an eyebrow in interest. "And what would that be."

She smirked at him and positioned herself, "Find out once I win."

"Confident and intelligent," Zim purred as he prepared for her attack, "Absolutely alluring."

She lunged at him, but instead of attacking again when he blocked her punch, she turned and pressed her back against his chest, whispering in a sultry voice against his neck, "Good to know."

He tensed for a moment before she pulled away and attacked again, but this time Zim grabbed her wrist and pulled her wards him; using one hand to cradle her back and the other to hook her leg around his hip.

"Finding out how much pleasure you can have in my arms would be better." He whispered.

"Maybe…" She leaned towards him, watching his gaze darken as she barely brushed her lips against his. "But I doubt it."

She pulled away again, this time waiting a bit longer before she attempted to tease him. She aimed mostly for his arms to keep them away from protecting himself, allowing her to brush her hands against his chest and occasionally press herself against him. Gaz teased him throughout the entire session, waiting for the right moment…

_There! _She knocked his arm away when he attempted a strike against her and pressed her chest against his, looking at him thru half-lidded eyes with a sultry smirk on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He froze. Normally he was the one who initiated contact as intimate as this, and he was getting better at no longer hesitating when she started it, and now she was nearly offering herself to him! But before he could react, she pulled away and in the same fluid movement knocked him to the ground, pinning his arms above his head while straddling him.

Zim felt his mind swirling at all the possible things he could do while in this position with Gaz but froze again when he felt her gently trace his sternum with a slender finger.

"Looks like I win." She leaned down and whispered in a heated voice, "Ready to find out what I want for my prize?" Gaz used her free hand to push his shirt up and a very bare green chest stared back at her, rising and falling with shallow breaths, she took a moment to admire his muscles before pulling it off him completely.

"Your prize is seeing me shirtless?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow before giving her an arrogant smirk. "I'm surprised you went thru so much trouble."

"Shut up!" She snapped, "I actually have something else in mind." A mischievous smirk appeared on her face, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it as much as me. Although, I'll be enjoying watching you squirm."

She traced the line that ran between his pecks and abs with the tip of her finger, not quite hovering but with enough pressure that his muscles tensed at her touch. She then placed both her hands on his chest and, ever so gently, her fingers travelled down, running on each deep-set curve. The muscles contracted and he flinched slightly when she traced the pelvic lines that ran from the sides of his frame. She lazily trailed her eyes up his torso to meet his, marveling at the muscles that bunched beneath her hand as he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Having fun yet?" She baited.

He flipped them over, eyes dark with lust, "I would have _fun_ performing _very_ unholy pleasures with you."

She flipped him on his back again, expression unwavering. "Not happening."

_Evil temptress…_ He thought as he flipped them again. "Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you little-Gaz."

She let out a dry chuckle, "Like you could."

"You wouldn't have a choice," He leaned forward and she felt his hot breath against her ear. "After all, you'd be naked and crying out in pleasure."

She froze, and he pulled back with an extremely satisfied look when he noticed her state of mind. She regained her strength when she saw his conceited look and flipped him on his back again.

"How often you think about those things Zim?" She mused, absent-mindedly tracing his abs. "You're just torturing yourself you know. It's not going to happen anytime soon."

Flip.

"Are you sure about that little-Gaz?" He placed his hand on her waist and slowly trailed it upwards, stopping at her ribcage. "You seem to enjoy my attention."

A shiver passed thru her before she flipped them again. "You enjoy mine more."

Flip.

"Really?"

Flip.

"You admit it every day."

Flip.

"You are captivating and I won't deny my attraction to you." He leaned dangerously close to her again. "You should do the same."

He pressed his lips against hers in a heated kiss, and Gaz felt her body erupt to life when he began trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck, stopping at the swell of a breast. She grabbed his head, pulling him back to her, blood soaring when she saw the smoldering flame in his eyes before she reclaimed his lips, earning a low growl of approval.

Her control was slipping, and this passion would consume her if she didn't stop. She knew she had to. Knew it was dangerous letting herself be this close. But… She didn't _want_ to. Especially now that he was running a hand against her thighs, causing sensations so unexpected and powerful her grip on him intensified. Was it possible to want two contradicting things at once? She wanted this delicious agony to end, but it was _so_ _good, _she wanted it to last forever at the same time.

"Gaz…" Zim's moan broke thru her haze, "I don't know how much more I can take."

She didn't know how to respond, and his kisses along her neck combined with his roaming hands didn't make it easier. She had played a dangerous game for the past two weeks and now she had to make a choice. Keep going with her plan, or give in?

She settled for the best of both and brought his lips back to hers once more. After all, just a little longer couldn't hurt right?

Zim could feel her writhing beneath him as he traced her soft curves, their kisses becoming more intimate as their tongues touched and tasted the other. But Gaz hadn't admitted it yet. He lifted his head to speak when the computer's voice suddenly broke them from their trance.

"My Tallest!"

Zim hit the ground in sudden rage. "WHAT!?"

"We have an emergency!"

"It can wait!"

"Please my Tallest, we need you in the Main Chamber."

"… You should go." Gaz said quietly.

They stared at each other for a moment before Zim stood and helped her up, holding her hands even after she regained her balance. She considered giving him another kiss when he turned abruptly and walked out of the room, leaving her to wonder if that's how he would act the day she left the Massive.

* * *

Zim stared at the screen with a completely blank face as he processed the information his computer had presented. Gaz was the one who sabotaged his machine. The same Gaz who sat with him during meals and seduced him during their training sessions. Suddenly, objects shattered as they hit the walls while Zim roared and shouted profanities in Irken. Although his pilots were ignorant with matters concerning a mate or the courting of a mate, they understood betrayal, and huddled in a corner trying to avoid their Tallest's violent reaction.

Zim grabbed his chair, attempting to calm himself. He had been a fool to let her charm him while she plotted with her brother! His analysts managed to detect a nearly untraceable signal coming from both Dib and Gaz's rooms and via the latest signal, also discovered the malfunction had been Gaz's idea. Which made sense, after all, Dib would just attempt blowing the machine up without thinking of the consequences.

He had to respect her for that; not everyone could come up with a brilliant idea and Zim never would've given her or her brother a thought if Dib hadn't attempted communicating with his sister so soon after the sabotage. How did she manage reading his blueprints though? She would need more than just basic knowledge of the Irken language to translate, meaning she had to know more than what he taught her so many years ago… then again she could have used a translator… but had never given her anything like that.

Cold, calculating logic began flowing thru him again. It was possible Gaz made one, meaning she was much more intelligent than he gave her credit for. Irken technology was a complicated matter, and the fact that Gaz not only understood his blueprints, sabotaged his machine and made a translator by hand (maybe) was enlightening. He _knew_ he should be furious, despite the new respect he held for her, the urge to destroy her _should_ be there, but… it wasn't. Why was that?

_Because I would have done much worse if I was in her place. _He mused to himself.

So the feeling of uncontrollable rage was replaced with uncontrollable lust as he realized the opportunity this situation presented him. Despite their best efforts, Dib wouldn't be getting as much time added to his year and now Zim could get the upper hand on Gaz once more. She had turned the tables on him two weeks ago and now he would turn them on her.

"Computer, where is Gaz?"

"She's in the Shooting Range my Tallest."

He stood silent for a moment before a wicked smile crossed his face, "Perfect."

* * *

Gaz set her gun aside as she stretched her arms. She had no idea how long she had practiced, but she wasn't willing to let thoughts of leaving the Massive take over her mind again. They caused an aching inside her and although she knew that day would eventually come, she would put off the idea as long as she could. As she reached for her gun again she felt an arm encircle her waist and her back pressed against a muscular chest.

She rolled her eyes, "Zim, you better let me go or…"

She let out a gasp when she suddenly felt Zim's hand slowly sliding upwards on her inner thigh; knees going weak as the heat of his hand passed thru his gloves. (A/N remember she has that parting on the front of her dress)

"Or you'll what little-Gaz?" He breathed into her ear. "You'll steal even more of my plans and sabotage them?"

Her eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. "So you know."

"I figured it out a while ago actually."

"So now what? You're going to throw me in the Massive's prison?"

"Foolish Gaz!" He shouted suddenly as his grip on her tightened, "You made sense of complicated blueprints in an alien language, figured out the most crucial points in a machine that _I_ designed, and successfully disabled it. I'm impressed with your intelligence, guts and understanding."

Gaz stood against him completely speechless. She had cost Zim so much damage with what she had pulled and here he was admiring her?

"I'll admit I was furious when I found out, but like I said before," He pulled his hand from her thigh and pushed her cape to the side, pressing his face against the back of her neck. "You've impressed me. How can I toss intelligence that is second only to me in a prison?"

He turned her towards him, his breath fanning her face before his eyes dropped to her mouth.

_He looks like he's going to ravish me… _A shiver of excitement passed thru her at the idea, but she still pressed her hand against his chest in a shaky attempt to keep him away.

"You promised not to force me Zim."

Zim raised his eyes to hers and she could see his desire for her swimming thru them, ready to burst at any moment. "All promises became worthless the moment you betrayed me. Make no mistake Gaz, you _will_ be mine tonight."

And as his words crashed down on her, she knew what he said was true.

She would give herself to him.

* * *

**AHHH! Thats probably the reaction of many of my readers for ending it here. I hope the long wait for this chapter was worth it. I tried very hard but I feel iffy about the training session...  
****So I was going to focus a bit on Dib this chapter and obviously that didn't happen. It would have made this chapter un-necessarily long. So sorry about that ngrey651.  
The thing I love about New York is that summer is amazing! The sad thing is that there are some areas who get power outages from everyone using the AC at the same time.  
****Please Review and r****emember, Constructive Criticism only!**  
**Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim  
So yesterday my sister asked me if I noticed how Beast Boy wasn't scared when he walked into Raven's room during the episode Nevermore.  
I looked at her and asked if she remembered I pointed that out last week.  
She stared back, confused before saying "Oh yeah…" then stared watching TV again. Haha I love my sister.  
Anyways those who reviewed thanks! **

* * *

_I found myself trusting her words, just as I had trusted her all those years ago. _

_It's funny how things turn out._

_She hated Zim as much as I and saving the Earth and my family are the most important things right now._

_I can't afford to hold doubt._

_It didn't keep me from questioning her though._

_I wasn't going to be tricked again, and I kept asking until I got an answer that satisfied me. _

_But I hope whatever is starting to stir inside me when I look at her won't come back to haunt me._

_At the same time though… _

_I'm confident this will lead to something great._

_For both of us._

_._

* * *

For some reason his words did nothing to spark her anger, if anything, her resistance towards him drained. No man had ever been confident enough to actually challenge her (maybe stupid, but Zim was far from stupid) or persistent enough to gain her attention. Hadn't she suspected there was something special about Zim when they became friends all those years ago? She had a crush on him then, or maybe it was deeper than that, but now those feelings were blooming once more and she decided she wouldn't deny him any longer. Every moment she spent with Zim was precious, and she refused to wonder what could've been… even if it did sound cliché… But none of that now, she had eight months left, and she was going to enjoy them!

Cocking her head to one side, she traced his jaw-line with a finger. "What? No words of seduction Zim? No promises of pleasure? Don't tell me you've lost your touch?"

Zim's face went completely blank with disbelief, obviously taken back by her sudden acceptance of him before he realized what her words implied. "Are you challenging me little-Gaz?" He asked, a mischievous look in his eyes. "I would hate to disappoint you."

She only raised an eyebrow in response, and he leaned his forehead against hers. "I want you Gaz." He whispered. "And despite what I said, I would never force you. Do you want this?"

"Yes."

His eyes gleamed with victory and he pulled her against him, kissing her feverishly and it sent her spirits soaring. It was as if by finally admitting her desire for him, she was free to respond with all the pent-up passion she held inside. He gently sucked on her bottom lip, earning a moan of pleasure from her as she clawed at his shirt; kneading the muscles beneath. Slowly, so slowly, she rubbed her leg against his inner thigh and he hissed, pressing her closer and moving to the sensitive skin of her neck. She tilted her head, enjoying the scorching heat that flowed thru her, but unable to completely appreciate it since her necklace kept him from reaching her collarbone. She went to pull it off when Zim suddenly scooped her into his arms and began walking out of the room.

"Calm down Gaz." He said at her small growl of displeasure. "I don't want our first time to be in the shooting range."

She tightened her hold around his neck as he stepped on a hover board (A/N do those things have a specific name?) and set her down as it put up a one-way shield around them, keeping them from being seen as it descended down the hall.

"What about our second time?" She taunted.

"You will undo me if you keep talking like that…" He cupped her face with one hand and reclaimed her lips.

Their mouths became greedy and the kiss more intimate, causing their breath to come out in pants when they parted before attacking each other again. Gaz dug her nails into Zim's shoulders and her face grew hot when she felt the hand that once cupped her cheek caresses her inner thighs; touching, stroking and teasing until Gaz's flesh quivered from arousal. (A/N remember, just her thighs.) Zim had never heard such sounds come from her; she cooed, moaned and sighed with each touch he gave her, whether it was from his lips or his hands, and it only added to the fire burning inside them. She pulled her lips from his and buried her face into his neck, thankful of his hold on her as she writhed against him. Liquid heat pooled in her stomach, and it only left enough strength for her to tighten her embrace, pressing her chest against his as it spread throughout her. The sensations were too much, and suddenly she worried she wouldn't be able to wait till they reached the room.

"Zim…" She murmured.

"Easy, my little-Gaz," He purred, "I promise to touch you like this and more once you are in my bed." The hover board stopped, and he quickly stepped down and entered his room.

It was a normal room actually, and Gaz would've actually given it more thought if Zim hadn't started walking to the exceptionally huge bed he had. Not bothering to pull back the covers, he placed her in the center of the mattress and loomed above her. "Your necklace looks beautiful, but I like you better without it."

Her pulse skittered as he removed it, tossing it and the cape to the side. She reached up and did the same, removing his glovers and her own as well before cupping his head and urged him to kiss her once more. He wasn't satisfied with kissing for long, and soon his hands caressed her throat, then lowered to stroke the side of a breast and curve of a hip.

He lifted her gently, nuzzling her throat and the tops of her breasts as he slowly unzipped her dress…

* * *

Dib, completely unaware of the sudden temperature change in one of the rooms on the Massive, gave a long and exhausted sigh. The Irken soldiers had dragged him from his room and thrown him into a prison cell, sure his old room wasn't great but it was better than this place… he wasn't even sure if sitting on the bed was safe, but he needed to think.

They had confiscated everything he had, placing even tighter security on him in the process. If things had been difficult before, they were even tougher now. How could he have let his excitement get the best of him? Not only had he gotten captured, but he had let Zim know Gaz was the mastermind behind the sabotage. Gaz was probably in her own cell, dooming both Zim and himself to the most horrible nightmare world she could think of…

Unless Zim ordered his soldiers to torture her…

"GAZ!" He jumped up and threw himself against the bars. "LET ME OUT! I NEED TO SEE MY SISTER! DO YOU HEAR ME ALIEN SCUM? I NEED TO SEE GAZ!"

He continued to shout and hit the bars until the guards came, electrocuting him with their staffs till he stopped. When they were sure he wouldn't cause more trouble, they left Dib lying on the ground; he didn't have the strength to get up again.

_At least I told the Swollen Eye Balls and managed to send some proof before they took everything… _He thought to himself. _And who knows… Maybe Gaz found a way to escape. There's no way she would stay once she found out they wanted to capture her._

It was a pitiful attempt at cheering himself up, but what else could he do? For the first time in his life he felt helpless; his sister was on the Massive with a crazed alien and he was stuck in a prison cell on a far off planet. It didn't help that his dad was still in danger from the nanites Zim could activate at any time. For all Dib knew, his dad was already dying.

He crawled to the bed and sighed again; he had no way to contact Earth or any allies on the planet, despite his many attempts at convincing the prisoners to rebel against the Irken Empire. Was Zim really that scary now? Had he changed so much now that he was the Tallest that entire planets were afraid to stand up against him? Because as far as Dib knew, everyone always said _Zim_ would destroy them; not the Irken Empire, not the Armada, but Zim. How did he stand a chance at persuading others when their fear was of what _one_ person could do instead of an entire race?

"You're talking to yourself again." Dib looked up and saw a small Irken with deep purple eyes observing him.

"Tak!?" He jumped off the bed in a sudden burst of energy and crouched down to match her height. "You haven't changed at all!"

"And you're still easily excitable." She retorted in slight amusement.

"What are you doing here? Did Zim capture you too? Wait! Are you here to question me? Torture me? I thought you hated Zim! Did you change your mind because he's the Tallest now? Are you…"

"Enough Dib!" She snapped, "I hear you're looking for allies and lucky for you I actually happen to know some." She paused, waiting for the information to process before continuing. "If you're willing to accept I can help you."

"Help me?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would you help me? Aren't all Irkens absolutely loyal to their leader?"

Tak scoffed, "Please, I wouldn't care if that moronic Irken was a Control Brain, he ruined my life and I'm going to get what's rightfully mine!"

"How can I trust you?" He countered, "You tried to destroy the Earth!"

"I have nothing against your planet, and unfortunately the Earth found itself caught in the crossfire. It wasn't so much that I wanted to destroy your planet, as I already told you; I simply wanted to ruin Zim. At the time, taking the planet and shaming him in front of the Tallest was best way to go at it.

Of course you know that it didn't turn out as I had hoped, not that I care anymore. I had to completely change my strategy when Zim took his place as the Tallest, but I haven't given up yet. I _will not_ be bested by him and if ensuring the safety of your pitiful planet will help me ruin his life, I'll do it."

Dib gave a blank stare; replaying her explanation over and over in his head. If she had nothing against the Earth couldn't she have found a different way to get at Zim? It wasn't the Earths fault that Zim had been sent there to keep him away from the rest of the Irken Empire. Tak was much more cleaver than most of the aliens he had known; granted some he had only know for 4 months and he hadn't seen Tak in years but still! She could've come up with something else!

But… Dib had to admit it also made sense; Zim strived to please his Tallest all those years before and ranted about his 'precious mission' often. The goal hadn't changed now that Zim was the Tallest, but if they sabotaged his plans and kept the Earth safe… could Tak actually help him save his planet? It wasn't that he doubted her… Ok maybe a little, but who could blame him? The last Irken he trusted ended up betraying him after being so-called 'friends'

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

Tak shook her head, "Honestly I don't care if you believe me, but you should believe that I despise Zim, and I will do everything I can to end his reign as Tallest." She examined Dib's eyes for a moment before continuing. "I've done extensive research on him for years and I know you had something to do with his new anatomy. I need you to recreate what happened and find a way to reverse it or make it work in our favor."

"ME!?" He cried out, nearly loosing his balance and falling to the ground.

"Yes you! Now be quiet!" She glanced around the halls, preparing herself for quick escape. "Zim always blamed his failures on you, and despite it going against everything, I'm asking you for help and offering mine in return. You're the last piece to Zim's downfall, Dib."

She handed him a small ring-shaped device. "Press the top of this ring to call me, but you can only use it once. So make sure you know your answer or I will rip you to shreds for wasting my time."

Dib examined the ring in his hand before looking into her eyes; searching for a sign that she was different from Zim, that she would keep her word if he helped her. Even though Dib had made a deal with Zim, that horrible alien managed to keep his word without actually keeping it. Would Tak do the same thing?

She stared back, waiting patiently as if she knew of his inner battle. Somehow, her patience helped him make his decision. "I don't need this." He handed the ring back, "I'll help, but Zim's tricked me one too many times. I want your word that Earth will be ok."

Tak's eyes widened slightly; surprised he accepted so quickly. She could never figure out Dib even with all the time she had spent with him while on Earth, despite him being so predictable... maybe saying he was smart but not bright made more sense because at the same time, he was too unpredictable… Nevertheless she now had someone who could help her destroy Zim on her side and all he wanted was the safety of his people. Not much really, but she wasn't complaining; Earth had never been in the Empire's sights anyway.

"Your planet isn't important to us. Zim's the only one who cares, and I can promise that with him out-of-the-way Earth will be safe for as long as you live."

Dib's eyes narrowed, "Sounds like you're trying to find a way out of it."

Tak scoffed, "You know as well as I do that you're the reason the Earth hasn't been taken over since Zim first arrived. Every living being expires but Irkens live longer than humans. Will promising that for as long as _I_ live the Earth will be safe make you feel better?"

"If you can convince your future leader to make sure the Earth is never be attacked by any race you got a deal."

He held out his hand and she gave a small smirk, "You're smarter than when you were a child. Very well, I'll do what I can."

Dib smiled as Tak placed her small hand into his, "Thanks Tak."

"Don't thank me, it's unnecessary. For now wait while I gather as much information as I can and get your things back. If I'm right, you had a way to contact your sister as well as the blue prints to this machine?"

He nodded, "How did you know?"

"I've been on Vort longer than you think, mostly looking for a chance to talk to you."

"Have you been stalking me Tak?"

She gave him an indignant glare before noticing the light teasing in his eyes, "Don't get your hopes up Dib." She retorted playfully.

She couldn't help but wonder what made her respond that way. Not once had she ever been flirtatious, and now here she was; engaging in a meaningless and playful banner with _Dib_ out of all the beings in the universe! Sure it wasn't much but she worried something might be wrong with her. Was it was him? Saying it was his fault seemed easier, but it wasn't _just_ Dib, she knew that. Maybe she just felt respect for him… Yeah, that made more sense.

"We'll break out in two weeks, it won't seem as suspicious and it'll give us time to come up with a plan." Her pack legs emerged and she was just about to jump when Dib grabbed her hand.

"Will you come back?"

It seemed like such an innocent question, and in a way it was, but they felt as if there was something more to it. They couldn't put a name to what was happening, but neither of them wanted it to stop, although Tak was having one heck of an internal struggle.

"I'll come back every night after I'm sure the guards are gone." (A/N Yeah, some struggle…)

He nodded once and in an instant, she was gone.

* * *

Zim slowly regained consciousness, though he was instantly aroused by the delicious female flesh pressed against him. Opening his eyes, he found Gaz asleep beside him, a look of contentment on her lovely face. She rested against his chest, one of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other around her shoulders. He reached for her hair slowly, careful not to disturb her peaceful sleep, and raised it to his face, inhaling her sent. Sighing dreamily, she slipped a slender leg between his, causing lust mixed with a strange possessiveness to rip thru him.

He had believed that once he possessed her body, the tightly coiled need inside him would ease. Instead, it was stronger than before; if not having her nearly drove him to madness, then this new feeling without doubt would. Zim had taken her throughout the night, yet he wanted her again, desperate to engrave the memory of their shared passion in her mind forever.

Why was that?

Maybe it was because Gaz was an extremely beautiful _and_ intelligent female who responded like fire to the slightest touch between them. Irkens had abandoned mating centuries ago, but what male wouldn't want to taste such pleasure again? That was another factor to consider; since Irkens no longer held such needs, it was possible something primal in him awoke during his transformation. But these feelings had remained dormant till he saw Gaz again.

He sighed; things were getting complicated. Zim's original plan had been simple and based entirely on revenge. He was now the head of the Irken Empire, feared and respected throughout the universe and ready to destroy the one planet he despised while destroying his greatest adversary in the process. But being with Gaz threw the last part into chaos. Despite everything, Dib was Gaz's brother, and even if she never showed any sort of sisterly affection, Zim knew it was till there. Destroying Dib emotionally and psychologically would inadvertently destroy what made Gaz, Gaz. And of course she was human. Meaning that by despising the human race, he was unintentionally despising her.

Gaz shifted in her sleep, pressing her face against his neck and he placed his lips in a small claim on her shoulder. He had known for some time, deep inside him, that he could never hurt Gaz. Her innocence, intelligence and beauty had captivated him and changed his goals; throwing him in an impossible situation. But he could handle it. After all he had managed in the past; it wouldn't be difficult to manage this new factor.

He would get his revenge, and protect his little-Gaz from the harmful aftermath.

* * *

**And Zim is starting to realize he cares more than he originally thought. Anyone else excited about that? I know I am!  
Yeah I'm so not putting this in the M Secretion. But if anyone actually wants to know what happens in that 'missing page' part of the chapter, I'll put a poll up and see just how many ppl actually think I should.  
In my personal opinion, I believe Dib does talk to himself, and maybe even without realizing it. I thought of this when I watched the episode "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars" when Dib is mumbling before Gaz walks into the room.  
****Please Review and ****remember, Constructive Criticism only!**  
**Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.  
Ok so I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update. But I literally crawled under a rock after the first 3 days of posting. I was already iffy on the last chapter so when I didn't really get that many reviews I got all sad… (Those who did review thanks, I appreciate it, totally helped me out)  
My brother was the one who actually got me out if it tho. And although I will forever be called a nerd, its ok, cuz he made me realize that I either made last chapter more of a filler, or just set you all up for something only to let you down… that and I probably made Gaz seem like a slut… that wasn't my intention.  
So I send you all my most sincere apologies (bows humbly) and I hope you all forgive me.  
Oh, and it was a tie between yes and no for my poll about the lost page. Maybe someday I'll write it, but not any time soon.  
Anyways I've already taken up enough time, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Emptiness._

_That was all I could feel when the words left her mouth before scorching fury overtook me._

_She was lying. She_ _had to be lying. After everything I did for her, everything I _will_ do, every kiss, touch and caress we shared, she chooses to doubt me and say she doesn't care?_

_I confronted her; daring her to repeat those damnable words again._

_And she did._

_Never have I ever been so injured, so devastated by _anyone_! I had sworn she felt something for me; that her heart had battled with her head and nearly won. That she cared for me more than any other being in this universe, just as I cared for her. _

_Logic fled and I sprang toward her. If she won't recognize the heat between us I will _make_ her realize it. I will make her see how much she wants me, and how much I want her._

_Guilt passed thru me for a moment at my physical overpowering of her, but she's magnificent in her rage. The amber flame in her eyes burned with fury and her chest heaved with such angered breaths I believed I would go mad with the need to take her._

_She is mine, and I am hers. Nothing will ever change that._

_But she wounded me where no one has before, challenged me and told me she feels _nothing_! And even though it aches, even though the image of her sprawled and aroused on my bed will haunt me all night, my decision is final._

_We share nothing tonight._

* * *

Gaz sat quietly with a book on her lap while Zim occupied himself with the wonderful responsibilities of Probing Day. While their Queen was naturally indifferent to everything around her, the other Irken's suspected she was secretly pleased when their Tallest began inviting her to listen to his Invader's reports and occasionally asking for her opinion. Before they weren't sure what Queen Gaz was to Tallest Zim, some would (secretly) call her Queen and others mentioned (among themselves) she was Zim's mate, but for some odd reason they all knew now to call her Queen (just not to her face yet…).

Although they couldn't say what exactly, they knew whatever happened between their superiors two weeks ago had obviously been a good thing, considering Queen Gaz no longer looked constantly irritated… just anti-social. But that wasn't surprising since Tallest Zim had mentioned to everyone that's how she naturally was before she even set foot on the Massive.

"Very impressive Invader Kim, but what does Mistress Gaz think about your plans?"

Both Zim and the Invader on the screen turned to her, waiting patiently as she set down her book before reviewing the information Invader Kim had presented. Gaz wordlessly began arranging some of the plans, taking others out or putting some of her own ideas in, and Zim watched with quiet pride at her intelligence and battle insight. Humans actually did something intelligent when they made video games, and maybe those games were worth preserving.

"Congratulations Invader Kim, you pass Probing Day." Zim said as Gaz turned back to her book.

"Thank you my Tallest! And thank you my Quee… Mistress! I will conquer this planet even faster than the last one!"

Zim chuckled to himself as the screen blanked-out; it seemed even the Irkens on different planets knew Gaz was something more now. All he needed was to make it official. But announcing her as Queen meant she would never leave, sure seven and a half months was plenty of time to convince her, but he needed an answer _now_ if he wanted to announce it.

"She's conquered 3 planets since I got here," Gaz turned a page, "One of your best Invaders."

Zim nodded, "She is, although I'm sure you would make a wonderful Invader if you wanted to." She grunted.

"Do you not believe the almighty Zim?"

Gaz turned and glared at him, "Weren't you over speaking in third person?"

"Didn't you mention having some fun in the shooting range?"

"I wasn't being serious Zim." She retorted, "You know that."

He placed his hands on her chair and leaned towards her, "Yes, I also know how your eyes shine with a destructive gleam when you're aggravated."

"Do you seriously have to annoy me?"

"Do _you_ seriously have to tempt me at all hours?"

She smirked before shoving him away to leave the Control Room. "You brought that on yourself, Zim."

The pilots watched as their leader quickly followed their Queen. It was interesting observing their leaders' relationship. Gaz wasn't as strong physically yet she carried herself with poised indifference towards everyone but held a touch of smug haughtiness. Sometimes they feared her wrath more than their leader's. Mostly because she kept her anger in check and gave you warnings till you managed to drive her off the deep end. And when you did, you found yourself in the most hellish of places.

Tallest Zim however, carried himself with commanding air of self-confidence that added to his natural arrogance. And while he was something to be feared, Tallest Zim freely expressed his irritation and anger. But like Queen Gaz, his wrath was ruthless when crossed.

Although Queen Gaz spoke with a bit of fondness when talking to Tallest Zim, and you could hear the slightest hint of tenderness in his voice when he spoke to her, neither of them acknowledged it, but it didn't make anyone less fearful of them.

Yeah it was a very interesting relationship.

Zim found Gaz leaning against the wall and facing him with a seductive smirk. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tender kiss that make her heart swell and fire race thru her blood. Gaz sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck, thankful for the empty hallway. They'd spent the past two weeks in blazing magnificence; their days occupied with a variety of things to do and their nights… ah their nights were filled with such radiance Gaz occasionally found herself looking for a moment during the day.

Zim pulled away first, turning her around to press her back against his chest. She sighed happily again.

"What will I do with you little-Gaz." He purred.

_You can love me like I love you._

Her eyes widened, and the unspoken thought both horrified and filled her with despair. When had she fallen in love? Gaz knew he was special, and he had shown her such pleasure when they were together. But what made her think, even for a moment, that he would actually love her and give up all his plans for revenge. She knew the moment she decided to share his bed there would be no actual future for them; that was something that would never change, and yet her heart ached for something more.

"My Tallest! My Mistress!"

They looked up and saw an Irken rushing towards them with a worried expression, but did nothing to move from their positions.

"Thank the Control Brains I found you! Gir is causing chaos in the Kitchen! He's destroying everything!"

Zim scoffed, "Just give him a taco and take him to his room."

"But sir…"

An explosion was heard from the other side of the Massive.

"Did you really have to install a kitchen?" Gaz deadpanned.

"It was for your benefit my little tigress."

She turned and raised an eyebrow at him. True the Massive needed a kitchen to make her food, but she didn't think it was necessary for him to build one fit for a five-star restaurant.

"Don't call me that."

"You don't understand when I mention other species, and besides," He kissed the shell of her ear before whispering heatedly, "The marks on my back prove you are."

A bright blush blossomed on her face. "Make sure Gir doesn't wander to the rest of the ship, I'll arrive shortly and take care of it myself. Gaz, I'll meet you in our room later." She gave a slight nod as Zim walked away.

_I guess I really do care more than I believed._ She thought, leaning against the wall again.

Gaz could admit it to herself in the privacy of her own mind; after all there was no point in denying what she felt considering her earlier thoughts. Where would that get her though? She was just Zim's mistress.

_I hate that stupid word._

'Mistress' reminded her of what she couldn't have, of what Zim had originally wanted when he showed up at her house so many months before; that she nothing more than a bedmate to him. She shook her head and headed down the hall. Zim said he respected and admired her, so she had to be more. Gaz knew she loved him and she remembered hearing love could change things… Was it possible for Zim's respect and attraction for her to turn into love, which could possibly change his plans for revenge and in-turn, give them a future?

She continued thinking even after she reached their room. Yes, _their_ room. After the first night, it was unofficially decided Gaz wouldn't need her room (although she still had it) and Zim turned his room into a mini-apartment. It only had a living room, bedroom and closets (one for each) but they didn't really need anything else. She sat in her favorite chair, not even noticing when Zim came in the room ranting about the little SIR Unit. (A/N imagine a large room where one section is the living room, the other the bedroom, like a really fancy apt.)

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder about Gir and what goes thru his… Gaz?"

She looked up slowly, "Oh. You're back."

"You look troubled little-Gaz. Tell Zim what's wrong." She glared at him and he gave a small chuckle, "I prefer an angry expression over an unhappy one. Now tell me what's wrong."

"… I hate it when they call me Mistress."

He blinked, "Why?"

"Don't you remember?" She scoffed, "When you came to my house with your 'proposition' you asked me to be your mistress_?_"

Zim internally winced as he recalled the memory, "That was then Gaz; it is a term of respect now."

"Yeah well I don't feel respected."

"Gaz, our SIR Units use 'Master' and 'Mistress' as titles for those above them, and unfortunately that is all everyone can call you since there's no actual title for you. A situation like ours has never happened before."

"So you're not gonna do anything about it?"

He sighed, "I will find a title for you Gaz, but for now 'Mistress' is all we can use." He knelt before her and caressed her cheek, "Just remember I don't mean anything negative by it."

She swayed into his touch, "Fine."

He gave her a smile and stood up, "I'm glad you told me. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable in our home."

Gaz frowned and glared at the floor. While she loved Zim, her dad was on Earth and her brother on Vort. Even if Zim brought her dad on the Massive, her dad would mourn the loss of the planet. Sure Gaz had tried destroying mankind herself as a child (A/N I think it was in Dib Ship Rising with the beans), but that didn't change the fact she, along with the rest of her family, was human. Zim had a deep-rooted hatred for all humans, and while he liked her (and possibly her dad), wouldn't he be reminded of his hatred because Gaz was not only human, but related to the one person Zim hated more than anyone else in the universe? Zim would never allow her brother on the Massive or let Dib keep his sanity, because despite everything Dib really was sane in his own unique, crazy sort of way. Zim had to change. Even if her dad and brother had to live on Earth and her on the Massive, Zim had to give up his plans for her to be happy; because she needed all of them to keep her world right.

While Gaz thought this, Zim felt dread and alarm gripping at his throat the moment she looked away. Technically, this wasn't her home. Earth and her father were until he destroyed the planet, and once that happened, the Massive (with her father on it… or maybe just on another planet) along with himself would be the one place for her. They had avoided the subject of her return and for all he knew, she didn't even _want_ to stay with him. He didn't want her to leave, but he wanted it to be _her_ choice. Maybe it was time they talked about it.

Zim gently took her chin and lifted her eyes to his, "Tell me what troubles you my little-Gaz."

"I want to see my dad."

Relief and surprise flooded him, "I can arrange that. Video calls are his main way of communicating, but if you want to see him in person I could bring him aboard the Massive…"

"I want to see Dib too." Gaz interrupted.

The soft look Zim had given her became cold and dangerous, "No."

He turned, walking a few feet away when she suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"I _will not_ welcome that_ demonic dirt-child_ into my home!"

"That's stupid!" She snapped, "Yeah Dib's annoying, but so what? My world isn't right without him!"

"Your world is _me_ now! I won't have your brother trying to fill your head with filthy lies and turning you against me."

"Dib has every right to doubt you, Zim. And I'm starting to wonder too." Gaz folded her arms across her chest at his shocked expression. "You're going to destroy the Earth no matter what happens, with my dad still on it…"

"I _told you_ I _won't_ hurt your father!" Zim interrupted.

"You're hurting me _and_ my dad by destroying my brother with this stupid plan of yours!"

"I never wanted to hurt you Gaz! And I never will!" He suddenly grabbed her shoulders, "Why do you not believe me?!"

"You only care about destroying my brother, who is a very important part of my life, and that means you don't care about me," She brushed his hands off and walked towards the bedroom, "but I guess it doesn't matter since I don't care about you either."

He moved so quickly, Gaz nearly let out a squeak of surprise. His eyes probed her soul, searching her own as he cradled her in his arms. "Is that why just last night you were clawing at my back and screaming my name in ecstasy?"

Gaz shoved him away before sitting on the bed with an emotionless expression. "You can't tell me you feel absolutely nothing for me little-Gaz." He challenged, "Not after all we've shared."

She met his gaze evenly, "I feel _nothing_ for you."

"LIAR!" He pounced and pinned her to the bed between his strong thighs.

"GET OFF ME!" She shrieked, beating his chest before trying to hit knee him in the groin, "GET OFF ME NOW ZIM!"

"Stop it Gaz!"

He secured and pinned her wrists above her head with one hand, using the other to rip off her necklace, all while cutting off her stream of curses by taking her lips in a demanding kiss. Gaz screeched furiously into his mouth when his hand pulled from her neck and slid down her breasts and stomach. He caressed her in every way he knew would drive her wild with need as he pulled at her dress, desperately fighting the resistance in her. She hated how she whimpered under his touch; it made her feel weak and helpless but the desire within her was overruling these feelings. Zim parted her legs with his thigh and allowed her to feel his desire for her, arousing her passion as his own grew stronger. In an attempt to shatter her already crumbling defenses, Zim kissed her neck and traced up to her earlobe with his tongue in familiar patterns till her soft body squirmed beneath his.

"Enough Gaz," He whispered in rough voice, "Don't fight me."

Finally, reluctantly, she stopped struggling and he immediately released her wrists so her arms could slide around his neck. Her wordless plea destroyed any restraint he held once she wrapped her legs around his waist. His touch always drove her insane, but not once had Zim ever been so rough with her. All the other times were spent in passionate splendor; fiery and brilliant, but this was hot and wild, harsh and reckless, and it aroused her more than ever. Gaz desperately tugged at his clothes so he could satisfy the heat that had pooled inside her and he was more than eager to help.

"Hurry Zim…"

He hesitated at her words. He could take her now, swiftly and violently with the force of his passion; and in her desperate need, she would welcome him.

But how would she feel about him tomorrow? She had insulted him, challenged him before he physically overpowered her then seduced her without a thought to what she wanted. This was arousing, and he desperately wanted her, but after what she said…

Gaz pushed herself on her elbows when Zim pulled away, "What are you doing?"

"I needed to know you still desire me… that the passion that rages thru me every time I look at you consumes you as well." He pulled on his shirt and cape before walking towards the door. "Good night, little-Gaz."

Seconds after he shut the door, he heard a loud crash along with a stream of curses.

* * *

"Hold on." Dib waited quietly as Tak glanced around a corner before continuing.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"My associates have a ship waiting for us and once we escape we'll meet with them in a ship just outside the planet's atmosphere."

"How long do we have? I mean, the guards check on the cells every hour. They're gonna find out…"

She smirked, "Holograms are a wonderful thing. They won't find out till morning. Unless your insistent chatter alerts them before we make it out."

The rest of the trip was in painful silence, but the tension soon dissolved when they finally reached the hidden ship.

"WOW! This is amazing!" Dib stared at the controls like an excited child as Tak started the ship. "I never got the chance to appreciate the ship we rode in when Zim was taking us to the Massive 'cause… well… anyways who're your associates?"

"An organization created to overthrow the Irken Empire." She activated the cloaking device. "They consist of various species, most of which were conquered by the Empire before Operation Impending Doom One. They're now in league with the Meekrob, who are one of the Empire's greatest enemies."

"Wow…" Dib looked out the windshield as the ship began taking off. "You've been busy."

She scoffed, "Planning a revolution to overthrow a sadistic sociopathic narcissist isn't as easy as it sounds."

"Uh-huh… So they want the same thing we do?"

"Yes, many probably won't get their planets back, but they share the same goal. I'm sure you'll like them, maybe the Meekrob will even name you Ambassador once you meet them."

He paused, taking in the view of the universe before noticing a huge ship in front of them. It was huge, and it reminded him of the time Zim tried to land the Massive (or what was would've been the Massive) on his head when they were younger.

"So… who are these guys again?"

Tak guided the ship towards the flight deck inside the ship. "The Resisty."

* * *

**Funny story, my sister went vacationing on the west coast and she heard this girl mention how she used to believe Zim called Dib a 'demonic dirt-child' rather than moronic in Walk of Doom. I loved it so much I decided to use it.  
****My brother pointed out that the one thing that makes my writing different is how I say things without _actually_ saying them. I like that style of writing.  
Ugh… I'm disappointed with some of the paragraphs… And it took me forever to get it past 3+ words.  
Anyhow, I've been working on some of my older chapters and before I post the last one I'll be re-uploading them and well I hope they're better.  
Anyone have an idea where I'm going with this? If so, PM me and I'll name an Irken after you (it can be any name you want as long as it's appropriate).  
If you need a hint, tell me thru a review. Only one hint per person.  
Remember, Constructive Criticism only!  
Till next time!**


End file.
